Vivre autrement !
by Novalie
Summary: AU. Harry a été abandonné par sa tante à l’âge de un an. Quand Dumbledore vient pour le chercher 10 ans plus tard, le directeur comprend que le survivant a disparu. Et comble de malheur, Harry est le seul qui peut détruire Voldemort. Aujourd’hui, Harry
1. PROLOGUE

**Titre **: Vivre autrement !

**Auteur** : Novalie (c'est moi ça… hey ! Je m'impressionne moi-même)

**Résumé** : AU. Harry a été abandonné par sa tante à l'âge de un an. Quand Dumbledore vient pour le chercher 10 ans plus tard, le directeur comprend que le survivant a disparu. Et comble de malheur, Harry est le seul qui peut détruire Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, Harry devrait avoir 25 ans et Albus se demandait où se trouve le survivant. Voldemort monte en puissance et seul Dumbledore connaît la teneur de la prophétie qui annonce sa perte. (Slash)

**Disclaimer **: Comme tout le monde se doute les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété… (la dernière fois que j'ai regardée dans mon compte de banque je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour que ça soit le cas) Les personnages sont la propriété de la grandissime J.K. Rowling.

**Spoilers** : Comme c'est un univers alternatif je ne prends en considération aucun des livres. Seulement quelques faits qui se trouvent dans le premier livre seront d'actualité

**Note de l'auteur** : Et oui, ceci est une nouvelle fanfic. Elle devrait comprendre de quatre à cinq chapitres seulement. Les chapitres devraient prendre du temps à arriver, mais c'est dans ma nature de vous faire attendre. (Les deux premiers chapitres sont envoyer la même journée, mais c'est simplement parce que le premier chapitre est seulement le prologue et que je voulais vous donner plus à vous mettre sous la dent) J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire trouvera une petite place dans votre cœur. Je suis toujours heureuse (et tremble d'impatience) de lire vos commentaires, alors appuyer sur le petit bouton à gauche… Je vous jure que ça ne fera pas sauter votre ordinateur.

Pour ceux qui attendent avec impatience le chapitre suivant de Ma Seconde Vie, je peux vous dire qu'il avance plutôt vite. Je suis presque rendu à la fin du chapitre, je ne devrais plus trop retarder.

Et en passant, pour le bien de cette histoire, Harry est plus âgé que Draco, Ron, Hermione et compagnie. Harry a vingt-cinq ans et les autres dix-huit.

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver. Je n'ai jamais été calé quand on parle de grammaire… .

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Prologue**

La femme avançait rapidement en évitant les zones éclairées. Elle portait dans ses bras un panier. Quelqu'un de très observateur et en pleine lumière aurait remarqué le minuscule bras qui dépassait parfois du panier. La femme s'arrêta devant un immeuble, celui-ci était de plusieurs étages et il y avait un gardien à l'entrée. Par ce simple fait, l'on comprenait que les personnes qui y restaient avaient beaucoup d'argent.

La femme regarda dans le panier. L'enfant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avait fini par s'endormir, aidé par le sirop contre la toux avec somnolence que lui avait donné la femme. La femme se pencha et embrassa doucement le front de l'enfant. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé Harry. Vernon va finir par te tuer si tu restes avec nous. Il détestait ma sœur et sa haine s'est déporté su toi. J'aurais aimé te garder jusqu'à ton entrée à Poudlard, mais j'ai peur de ce que pourrait te faire mon époux. Je suis sûre que tu vas être heureux et aimé avec Sophie. »

La femme réajusta la couverture qui couvrait l'enfant. Ensuite, elle entra dans l'immeuble, parla avec le gardien et prit l'ascenseur. Elle s'arrêta quinze étages plus hauts et laissa le panier devant une porte. Elle repartit rapidement.

-OoOoO-

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et une femme fut éjectée dans le corridor. Elle se cogna sur le mur et s'effondra au sol. Un homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR ICI SALOPE ! RETOURNE FAIRE LA PUTE DANS LA RUE OÙ JE T'AI TROUVÉ »

L'homme referma la porte et l'on put entendre le déclic de la fermeture de la porte. La femme se releva difficilement, la main appuyée sur ses côtes qui la faisait souffrir. Chanceuse comme elle l'était, elle devait sûrement en avoir quelques-unes de brisées. En avançant vers l'ascenseur, elle remarqua un panier devant une porte. La femme remarqua qu'il semblait y avoir quelques choses qui bougeait à l'intérieur. Quand elle retira la couverture, la femme vit que c'était un enfant. Celui-ci ne faisait pas un bruit, il la regardait avec ses grands yeux verts en souriant.

La femme regarda autour d'elle. Qui avait pu abandonner un enfant ? Elle remarqua que l'enfant portait une gourmette sur son bras gauche. Le nom d'Harry y était inscrit avec la date du 31 juillet 1980. La femme ne réfléchit pas et prit le panier et l'enfant, quittant l'immeuble discrètement par la porte arrière.

-OoOoO-

« Comment ça, vous ne savez pas où est Harry ? » dit Albus Dumbledore d'une voix forte qui paralysa Pétunia par la peur.

« C'était dangereux pour lui de rester ici avec Vernon. Je l'ai laissé devant la porte d'une connaissance, mais il n'était plus là quand elle est revenue de sa soirée. »

« Quand l'avez-vous abandonné ? »

« Une semaine après que vous nous l'avez amené. » dit Pétunia en baissant le regard vers le sol.

« MAIS C'ÉTAIT IL Y A DIX ANS ! Vous auriez pu me le dire. »

« Vous n'avez jamais demandé de ses nouvelles. Je croyais que vous saviez où il se trouvait. Vous savez tout normalement. »

Albus se sentit coupable, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu demander des nouvelles d'Harry. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de sort de localisation sur Harry. Lorsque deux moldus donnaient naissance à un futur sorcier, un sort de localisation était mis sur le bébé. Comme Harry était né de deux parents sorciers, il n'y avait aucun sort sur lui. Donc Harry avait vraiment disparu et Albus ne savait pas s'il allait le retrouver un jour.

-OoOoO-

_Gazette du sorcier 1 août 1991_

_Par **Rita Seeker**_

_Le jeune héros, Harry Potter, qui est le seul survivant de Vous-Savez-Qui, a disparu. Le jeune Potter avait été confié, il y a dix ans, à la sœur de sa mère Pétunia Evans. James Potter et Lily Evans se sont fait tuer le 31 octobre 1981 par Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est cette même journée que leur jeune fils a détruit le mage noir. Encore aujourd'hui, personne ne sait pourquoi le jeune Potter a résisté au sort mortel._

_Le jeune Potter aurait dû normalement entrer en première année à Poudlard. Après plusieurs jours sans répondre à la lettre de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore s'est déplacé pour aller voir ce qui se passait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il apprit que Harry Potter n'était resté qu'une semaine chez son oncle et sa tante._

_Personne ne sait où se trouve le survivant et s'il est encore vivant. Toute personne ayant des informations veillez contacter Albus Dumbledore._

-OoOoO-

« Harry, c'est l'heure de se lever. »

« Encore une minute maman. »

La femme entra dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci était caché sous ses couvertures. Élise sourit en le voyant, elle adorait ce petit bonhomme. C'était lui qui l'avait sauvé de l'enfer où elle se trouvait quand elle l'avait trouvé.

« Allez M. Parker, debout ! C'est ta première journée d'école aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne veux pas y aller. Pourquoi je dois changer d'école » dit Harry la voix étouffée par les couvertures.

« C'est pas juste. »

« Rien n'est juste dans la vis mon cœur. Mais Katia t'a préparé des pancakes ce matin. »

« C'est vrai ! »

Le gamin avait sorti rapidement la tête de sous les couvertures. Il regarda sa mère, les yeux plein d'étoile.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Allez dépêche avant qu'elles soient froides. »

Harry se leva et s'Habilla le plus vite qu'il put. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, toute sa petite famille était là. C'était rare qu'elles étaient toutes levées à une heure aussi matinal. Mais elles voulaient toutes encouragées leur petit prince. Harry mangea avec appétit ses pancakes, le regard perdu vers l'océan pacifique.

-OoOoO-

À Suivre (tout de suite en fait, le chapitre un devrait être là normalement .)


	2. CHAPITRE 1

**Titre** : Vivre autrement !

**Auteur** : Novalie (et oui, l'auteur n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois, bizarre pas vrai !)

**Résumé** : AU. Harry a été abandonné par sa tante à l'âge de un an. Quand Dumbledore vient pour le chercher 10 ans plus tard, le directeur comprend que le survivant a disparu. Et comble de malheur, Harry est le seul qui peut détruire Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, Harry devrait avoir 25 ans et Albus se demandait où se trouve le survivant. Voldemort monte en puissance et seul Dumbledore connaît la teneur de la prophétie qui annonce sa perte. (Slash)

**Disclaimer** : Comme tout le monde se doute les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété… (la dernière fois que j'ai regardée dans mon compte de banque je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour que ça soit le cas) Les personnages sont la propriété de la grandissime J.K. Rowling.

**Spoilers** : Comme c'est un univers alternatif je ne prends en considération aucun des livres. Seulement quelques faits qui se trouvent dans le premier livre seront d'actualité

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le premier chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit dans le prologue, le chapitre deux risque de ne pas arriver avant quelques semaines. Ceux qui sont déjà des lecteurs de mes fics savent que je ne suis pas très régulière ni très rapide. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous faire attendre, je ferais le plus vite que je pourrai.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Je n'ai jamais été un garçon comme les autres, il a toujours eu un peu de mystère qui m'entourait. Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980, quelques parts en Angleterre. Enfin, je crois. Ma mère, Élise Parker, m'a trouvé lorsque j'avais un an pendant le mois de novembre. Elle m'a dit que j'étais devant une porte dans un panier. Tout ce que j'avais sur moi était une gourmette avec mon nom et ma date d'anniversaire. Je l'ai gardée précieusement._

_Élise et moi, nous sommes restés quatre ans à Londres. Maman a rencontré Katia lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Elles sont tombées amoureuse l'une de l'autre et maman a suivi Katia à New York. Elles n'y sont pas restées longtemps, environ cinq mois, ensuite elles ont acheté une maison près de l'océan à Vancouver. C'est là que j'ai grandi et que je suis resté jusqu'à ce qu'elles meurent dans un accident de la route quand j'avais vingt ans._

_Ma mère a toujours été ce que l'on appelle dans le langage populaire une pute. Quand elle m'a trouvé, elle vendait ses charmes dans la rue. Elle se droguait aussi comme presque toutes les femmes dans sa situation. Élise m'a toujours du que c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé. Oh! Je ne l'ai pas sorti de la prostitution, mais je l'ai sorti de la rue. Comme elle devait s'occuper de moi, maman s'est trouvée une place dans une maison. La dame qui tenait le borde la bien voulu d'elle, mais elle n'acceptait pas que ses filles se droguent. Elle disait qu'une fille qui était complètement stone ne plaisait jamais aux clients. Il fallait que la fille soit capable de satisfaire le client pas seulement d'ouvrir les jambes. _

_Katia travaillait comme serveuse dans un petit resto quand Élise l'a rencontré. C'était une américaine qui était venu à Londres car son père était britannique. Katia voulait le rencontrer. Quand elle l'a rencontré la première fois, il lui a fait un gros chèque pour qu'elle ne vienne plus jamais le voir. Il avait refait sa vie avec la fille d'un grand banquier et il ne voulait surtout pas que sa fille - une erreur de jeunesse- vienne dans sa vie parfaite._

_Katia l'a plutôt bien pris. Elle a pris l'argent et avec celui-ci plus les économies d'Élise, elles ont acheté la maison de Vancouver. Elles sont devenues leur propre patron. Ma mère avait toujours fait qu'une seule chose dans sa vie et elle y excellait. Elle savait ce que voulait et aimait les hommes. Donc qui de mieux qu'elle pour ouvrir une maison close. Son bordel devient rapidement très apprécié. Elle avait les plus belles et les meilleures filles de la région. Des personnes très hautement placées furent ses clients réguliers._

_Donc à partir de l'âge de cinq ans, j'ai grandi dans un bordel. Vous avouerez que c'est loin d'être banal. J'ai grandi entouré de femmes toutes plus belles les unes des autres. Je suis devenu le petit prince de cet drôle de cour. Elles craquaient devant mon petit visage d'ange. C'est vrai que j'étais mignon à cet âge. J'ai rapidement appris que je pouvais avoir tout ce que je voulais avec ma belle gueule. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment changé avec l'âge, je me sers toujours autant de ma beauté pour avoir ce que je veux. Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? J'ai été élevé par une prostitué, Élise m'a montré ce qu'une belle gueule pouvait m'apporter._

_Grandir dans un bordel m'a fait gagner de l'argent aussi. Quand je suis rentré au secondaire, j'ai rapidement compris que je pouvais exploiter le fait de rester dans une maison close. Les garçons de mon âge étaient près à payer pour voir ce qui se passait dans les chambres. Comme il y avait des caméras dans chaque chambre - pour la protection des filles - ce fut facile d'exploiter le filon. Je me suis fait engueuler quand ma mère a découvert ce que je faisais. Par contre, quand elle a vu l'argent que je m'étais fait, elle m'a simplement dit de ne pas me faire prendre. Ensuite, elle m'a regardé le regard rempli de fierté. J'avais prouvé que je savais exploiter un filon quand j'en trouvais un, comme elle me l'avait montré._

_À grandir avec autant de femme, que j'ai vu nu un nombre incalculable de fois, j'ai rapidement compris que je n'étais pas comme les autres garçons. D'aussi loin que je me rappelle les hommes m'ont toujours attiré. Je suis tombé amoureux de plusieurs clients de ma mère. Peut-être que je cherchais l'attention d'un homme pour remplacer le père que je n'ai jamais eu dans ma vie. Mais en fait, je m'en fous de savoir ce que je recherche profondément chez un homme, tout ce que je sais c'est que seul un homme me fait bander._

_Mon premier amant s'appelait Lucas, il arriva dans le voisinage dans l'été de mes quatorze ans. Il était magnifique. C'était le plus beau mulâtre que je n'avais jamais vu. Il avait trente-cinq ans. Je suis devenu son amant à mon anniversaire. Notre relation a duré environ un an, il m'a fait mon éducation sexuelle. Il m'a montré comment satisfaire un homme. Ma mère n'a jamais su pour Lucas et moi. Elle ne l'aurait jamais accepté, nous avions quand même une différence d'âge de vingt ans. Notre relation fut celle d'un professeur et de son élève. Et je fus un très bon élève._

_Après Lucas j'ai eu plusieurs amants, mais plus près de mon âge. Maman a fait la connaissance de quelques-uns, mais aucun ne fut vraiment important. J'aurais aimé trouver l'homme avec qui je voudrais faire ma vie avant la mort de maman._

_Élise aurait aimé que je fasse de hautes études, mais je n'ai jamais aimé l'école. Elle a fini par lâcher prise à mes dix-huit ans. J'avais commencé à travailler dans des bars à quatorze ans - payer en dessous de la table bien sûr puisque normalement l'on ne peut travailler comme barman avant dix-huit ans. Lorsque je suis devenu majeur, Lucas m'a donné l'argent qui me manquait pour ouvrir mon premier bar. Il devient rapidement populaire et j'en ouvrit un deuxième à Montréal._

_Deux semaine après l'ouverture de mon deuxième bar, Élise et Katia firent un accident mortel. Perdre ses deux femmes a été une véritable catastrophe pour moi. Elles étaient tous pour moi depuis tellement d'années. C'est Lucas qui m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère. Il m'a trouvé à Montréal, complètement saoul et défoncé. C'est pendant cette période que j'ai eu ma première et dernière relation hétérosexuelle. Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose, simplement que se fut désagréable. Elle s'appelait Elizabeth et était aussi saoule que moi. Et comme de raison, nous ne nous sommes pas protégés, ce qui a donné que je suis devenu père neuf mois plus tard. _

_Je suis le père d'une merveilleuse petite fille. Elizabeth l'a appelé Lily et étrangement j'ai tout de suite adorée. Elle est aujourd'hui âgée de quatre ans et reste avec sa mère. Je suis beaucoup trop instable pour m'occuper d'un enfant à plein temps. Elizabeth est rentré en désintoxe quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Maintenant, c'est une parfaite petite professeur et elle est fantastique avec Lily._

_Donc, aujourd'hui j'ai vingt-cinq ans, des amants à profusion, quatre bars (un à L.A. et l'autre à New York) et beaucoup d'arge4nt. Pourtant je sens que je ne suis pas parfaitement heureux. Je sais pas ce qui me manque, mais j'espère le trouver. Demain, je prends l'avion pour Londres. Il est temps que je retrouve mes racines. Officiellement, c'est pour ouvrir un cinquième bar, mais j'espère trouver ce que je cherche là-bas._

-OoOoO-

Harry Parker referma son journal intime. Il l'avait écrit pour Lily, pour qu'elle comprenne qui était ce père qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas. Bien sûr, elle ne le lirait pas tout de suite, mais Harry lui donnera quand elle sera en âge de comprendre. Harry avait l'intention de lui en envoyer un par année qu'il serait loin d'elle. Même s'il ne la voyait pas souvent, il adorait sa fille.

-OoOoO-

Harry attendait que son vol soit appelé. Il était en train de relire les papiers que lui avait envoyés son contact en Angleterre. C'était différent immeuble qui était en vente et qui pourrait habiter le « Queer ». Comme c'était son cinquième bar, Harry avait appris à rapidement évaluer le potentiel de chaque lieu. Le plus important était de ne pas construire d'une zone résidentielle où il y avait principalement des familles. Ça serait la polémique aussitôt. C'est vrai ! On ne construit pas un club pour gay près de famille, ça pourrait faire mal tourner les enfants. Le meilleur endroit était encore près des zones où se tenait la communauté homosexuelle. Par contre, la compétition était féroce dans ces secteurs. La compétition n'avait jamais fait peur à Harry, il pourrait même dire que ça le stimulait.

« Papa, papa, papa… »

Harry releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix de sa fille. Il vit aussitôt la petite blonde qui courait vers lui. Harry mit ses papiers sur le banc à côté de lui et ouvrit les bras pour recevoir sa fille. Il la serra contre lui, mettant sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur si particulière. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Lizzie et Lucas se diriger vers lui.

« Je n'avais pas dit que je ne voulais pas d'adieu. »

« C'est n'est pas un adieu. » dit Lucas. « On vient simplement te dire bonjour et te menacer de mort si tu appelles pas… »

« à toutes les semaines. » continua Elizabeth. « Et on te connaît alors si tu oses ne pas appeler nous déparquerons à Londres et je te jure que nous allons te faire honte. »

Harry se leva en tenant toujours sa petite puce, il embrassa Lizzie et Lucas sur les joues.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous appeler tellement souvent que vous ne voudriez plus répondre au téléphone. » dit Harry « Et puis, c'est pas la première fois que je pars. Je ne suis presque jamais à Montréal. »

« Peut-être mais normalement il n'y a pas un océan entre nous. » dit Lizzie

« C'est vrai que Vancouver et L.A. s'est la porte à côté. »

« Arrête de te moquer. » dit Lucas en frappant Harry derrière la tête.

Harry se mit à rire. Ses deux-là allaient lui manquer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il ne reviendrait plus rester ici. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cette impression. Comme s'il savait que son destin était là-bas. C'était vraiment étrange.

« Je veux pas que tu partes. » dit Lily de sa petite voix si douce.

Harry regarda la beauté qui était dans ses bras. Lily avait les cheveux blonds bouclés et avait hérité des yeux émeraude de son père. Une magnifique petite poupée. Harry lui embrassa le front.

« Il faut que j'y aille ma puce, mais tu auras juste à venir avec tonton Lucas à Noël. »

Lily leva vers son père ses yeux, si semblable au sien, plein de larmes. Harry se retient de ne pas mêler ses larmes à ceux de sa fille. Une voix impersonnelle s'éleva pour annoncer le départ de son vol. Harry embrassa une dernière fois sa fille et partit prendre l'avion qui le ramenait vers sa destinée.

-OoOoO-

Harry était presque rendu à l'extérieur de l'aéroport quand il fut arrêter par un homme.

« M. Parker ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je suis désolé, je suis George Crivey. Je sais que je suis en retard. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je ne croyais pas que vous viendrez me prendre. »

« Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre, je suis stationné par-là. »

Harry le suivit dans la direction qu'il venait de pointer. Ils arrivèrent devant une voiture si petite qu'Harry se demanda comment il allait faire pour entrer à l'intérieur. Mais en fait, même ses trois valises entrèrent dans le coffre. Impressionnant ! Il eut plusieurs minutes de silence avant que George le coupe.

« Vous n'êtes pas du tout comme je me l'imaginais. »

« Vraiment et comment m'imaginiez-vous ? »

« Bien en fait, un peu comme les personnes sur les photos que vous m'avez envoyées de votre bar. Mais en fait, vous avez l'air d'un homme d'affaire. »

Harry eut un petit rire et regarda l'autre homme.

« Je suis un homme d'affaire. Les photos que je vous ai envoyées sont ceux de mon bar de L.A. Et disons que les gays y sont spéciaux. Non, en fait toutes les personnes de L.A. sont bizarres. En plus, je crois que les photos avaient été prises pendant une soirée spéciale Drag Queens. Vous ne devez pas avoir vu beaucoup d'homosexuel dans votre vie pour penser que l'on ressemble tous à ça ! »

« En fait, mon fils aîné est gay. D'ailleurs si vous voulez le rencontrer. »

« Vous êtes mon agent immobilier, vous ne travaillez pas dans une agence matrimoniale. » dit Harry en riant.

« Désolé, c'est simplement que j'aimerais que mon fils trouve quelqu'un. Je trouve qu'il a une fixation malsaine sur une personne. »

« S'il est amoureux. »

« Il est amoureux d'un fantôme oui ! L'homme qui le fascine est une sorte de héros, Colin en est fou depuis qu'il a onze ans. Je croyais que ça lui passerait avec l'âge, mais il a toujours cette fixation. Je trouve cela malsain, surtout que l'homme a disparu depuis de nombreuses années. »

« Quel âge a votre fils ? »

« Il vient d'avoir 17 ans. »

« Il a déjà eu un petit copain ? »

« Pas que je sois au courant. »

« Il ne faut pas que vous vous inquiétiez, ça lui passera quand il tombera amoureux pour la première fois. Moi, j'étais amoureux d'un acteur américain qui devait avoir dans les cinquante ans. J'avais de ses photos partout sur les murs de ma chambre. Quand je suis tombé amoureux pour la première fois d'une personne de mon entourage, mon amourette pour l'acteur a fondu comme neige au soleil. »

« Un acteur de cinquante ans ! Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret quel âge avait votre premier amoureux? »

« Vingt ans de plus que moi. » répondit Harry en riant. « Si ma mère l'avait su, je crois que Lucas ne serait plus de ce monde. »

George arrêta la voiture devant un hôtel, il se tourna vers son passager.

« Ça vous dirait de venir dîner chez moi. Vous me plaisez bien. Euh! Enfin comme personne, pas d'une manière plus intime. » dit George.

« J'avais compris. » dit Harry en lui souriant. « Peut-être un autre jour, l'avion m'a éreinté. »

« Je viendrais vous chercher demain pour aller visiter les immeubles que j'ai remarqués pour vous. »

« Merci. Alors je vous dis à demain M. Crivey. »

« Appelez-moi George. »

Harry lui sourit et suivit le chasseur qui avait pris ses bagages.

-OoOoO-

Dans un bureau, à de nombreux kilomètre de là, une sphère, qui prenait la poussière depuis plus de dix ans, se mit à briller d'une lumière vive. Attendant que quelqu'un remarque qu'elle s'était activée.

-OoOoO-

Alors c'était le premier chapitre. Le suivant vous allez savoir ce que sont devenu Ron, Hermione et compagnie… à la prochaine


	3. CHAPITRE 2

**Titre** : Vivre autrement !

**Auteur** : Novalie (et oui, l'auteur n'a toujours pas changé, vous êtes pris avec moi)

**Résumé **: AU. Harry a été abandonné par sa tante à l'âge de un an. Quand Dumbledore vient pour le chercher 10 ans plus tard, le directeur comprend que le survivant a disparu. Et comble de malheur, Harry est le seul qui peut détruire Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, Harry devrait avoir 25 ans et Albus se demandait où se trouve le survivant. Voldemort monte en puissance et seul Dumbledore connaît la teneur de la prophétie qui annonce sa perte. (Slash)

**Disclaimer** : Comme tout le monde se doute les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété… (la dernière fois que j'ai regardée dans mon compte de banque je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour que ça soit le cas) Les personnages sont la propriété de la grandissime J.K. Rowling.

**Spoilers** : Comme c'est un univers alternatif je ne prends en considération aucun des livres. Seulement quelques faits qui se trouvent dans le premier livre seront d'actualité

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voici le deuxième chapitre. J'ai été plus vite que je l'aurais cru. Le troisième chapitre peut retarder. J'ai l'intention de le faire plus explicite que ce que je fais normalement. En fait, c'est mon intention je sais pas si je vais réussir et c'est pour cela que le chapitre devrait prendre du temps. Le temps de l'écrire et d'être satisfaite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Le temps est une chose si étrange. Quand vous êtes jeune, il ne va jamais assez vite et quand vous êtes plus vieux, il vous file entre les doigts. Quatorze années étaient passées depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de la disparition d'Harry. Quatorze années à combattre en sachant que ce n'est pas lui qui pourrait arrêter le monstre. La prophétie, qui avait été la perte des Potter, avait été suivit d'une autre:

_La personne qui détiendra l'amour inconditionnel du survivant naîtra avec le début de l'été. Son destin déjà tracer prendra un nouveau chemin. C'est elle qui ramènera le survivant vers la destiné qu'il devait accomplir._

Mais de qui Harry pouvait-il tomber amoureux ? Il y avait tellement de femme qui était née en juin. Et puis, était-elle du même âge qu'Harry, plus veille ou plus jeune ? Il y avait tellement de possibilité pour cette prophétie.

Voldemort avait retrouvé un corps, il y avait déjà six ans. Depuis, il ne cessait de monter en puissance, ses disciples grossissant les rangs. Maintenant, les étudiants affichaient presque leurs allégeances. Même l'Ordre devait prendre des enfants dans leur rang. Albus exigeait qu'il ait leur majorité, mais c'était encore des enfants. Des enfants que l'on envoyait se battre alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune expérience. C'était presque les envoyer se faire tuer. Tant de mort depuis six ans, et là, il ne contait même pas les moldus. Il ne savait jamais où allait attaquer Voldemort, il avait très peu d'espion et seulement deux étaient bien placés.

Albus vit des étudiants qui défiaient le couvre-feu en cette première journée à l'école. Le banquet venait de se terminer, une nouvelle année commençait, mais qu'apporterait-elle ?

Le regard d'Albus se porta sur la sphère qui prenait la poussière sur son bureau depuis quatorze ans. C'est avec surprise qu'il vit qu'elle brillait d'une lumière vive qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en entrant. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans son regard. Harry était en Angleterre.

-OoOoO-

Remus Lupin faisait le guet dans cette ruelle depuis bientôt quatre heures. Il avait faim, il avait froid et était fatigué. Il pleuvait depuis le matin, ce qui n'aidait pas son humeur, sans parler du fait que la pleine lune était pour dans deux jours. Remus frissonna en pensant qu'il devrait aller voir Severus. À chaque fois, le professeur de potion était désagréable.

Remus revient au présent en captant un mouvement à une fenêtre. C'était un informateur anonyme qui leur avait dit que Peter était caché ici. Remus était venu vérifier l'information. Six ans qu'il le pourchassait, six ans qu'il voulait sa peau. Remus n'avait pas voulu croire Snape la première fois qu'il lui avait dit que Peter était en vie, mais surtout qu'il était un mangemort. C'est à ce moment que Remus avait compris que Sirius était à Azkaban depuis huit ans pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Malheureusement, il n'avait pu le faire libérer car il n'avait aucune preuve que Pettigrow était encore en vie. Et qui allait croire un mangemort, déjà qu'à ce moment-là, Fudge ne croyait pas au retour du mage noir. Un an plus tard, Fudge n'avait pas eu le choix de croire quand il avait reçu le sort mortel de la main de Voldemort.

Depuis maintenant six ans, Remus essayait de capturer Peter pour pouvoir faire libérer Sirius. Peut-être que Sirius pourrait enfin lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé la nuit que James était mort. Remus espérait vraiment que cet informateur avait dit la vérité.

La lumière du deuxième étage s'alluma soudainement. Remus put voir Peter parler avec un homme. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé. L'homme qui parlait avec Peter partit et Remus se cacha derrière une poubelle pour ne pas être vu. Quand l'homme passa près de lui, Remus put voir que c'était Malfoy. Le père ou le fils, Remus n'aurais su le dire. Les deux se ressemblait et il faisait trop sombre pour que Remus puisse vraiment remarquer le visage de l'homme.

Remus sortit de sa cachette quand il fut sûr que Malfoy était parti. Quand il arriva devant la porte de l'immeuble, celle-ci était légèrement entrouverte. Il monta doucement l'escalier, en espérant qu'aucune marche ne craque. Quand il arriva au deuxième étage, il vit Peter Pettigrow. Celui-ci était de dos à l'endroit où se trouvait Remus. En le voyant assis tranquillement en train de lire, Remus eut un élan de colère. Comment pouvait-il avoir une vie normalement pendant que Sirius était enfermé ?

Peter Pettigrow n'eut pas le temps de réagir avait de se faire figer par Remus. Le lycanthrope s'approcha de son ancien ami. La montre qu'il portait au bras se mit à briller. Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de transplaner avec Peter.

-OoOoO-

La femme entra en premier dans l'appartement. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se retourner vers l'homme qui la suivait. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Tu veux quelques choses à boire ? » demanda-t-il

« Je veux bien. Tu as quelque chose de fort. »

« Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est du whiskey, de la bière et du vin. »

« Le whiskey ça serait bien. »

« Glace ? »

« Oui. »

Sally-Anne se dirigea vers le salon et regarda les différentes photographies qui ornaient la bibliothèque. Elle sourit quand elle vit la photographie de leur graduation. Par merlin, ils avaient l'air tous si sérieux. Dire que seulement trois mois étaient passé depuis cette photographie, elle avait l'impression que tant de temps était passé depuis. Sally-Anne était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas l'arrivée de Blaise. Quand il lui tendit son verre, elle sursauta et le prit en souriant.

Ils se parlèrent tout en buvant leur verre. Quand elle eut terminé, Sally-Anne le déposa sur la table basse et regarda Blaise. Son regard était intense et Blaise sut ce qui allait suivre, mais il l'avait ramené chez lui pour cela.

Sally s'approcha en détacha les boutons de sa blouse. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Blaise mit les mains sur la taille de la jeune femme, puis les remonta doucement faisant s'ouvrir la blouse, dévoilant la poitrine de celle-ci. Sally se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en faisant glisser ses mains sous son chandail, caressant son torse. Elle lui enleva son chandail, n'arrêtant le baiser que le temps de le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Blaise fit glisser sa blouse au sol, où la jupe de la jeune femme suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Blaise se leva et souleva Sally-Anne. Celle-ci passa ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme et c'est tout en s'embrassant qu'il l'amena dans la chambre.

Deux heures plus tard, Blaise fut réveillé par la brûlure de son médaillon sur son torse nu. L'homme se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son ancienne condisciple. Celle-ci grogna dans son sommeil en perdant la chaleur du corps de Blaise. Le jeune homme embrassa l'épaule nu de la femme. Il s'habilla et sortit rapidement de son appartement.

-OoOoO-

Neville Longdubas ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers, curieux de savoir qui venait le voir. La rouquine de l'autre côté de la porte lui sourit et passa à côté de lui pour entrer à l'intérieur. Neville soupira en referma la porte.

« Ginny, je t'avais dit de ne pas venir me voir. »

Ginny Weasley s'approcha de l'homme et l'embrassa lentement.

« Je voulais trop te voir, je ne t'ai presque pas vu cet été. »

« Gin, si on te voit venir ici ! »

« Personne ne m'a vu, les gryffondors sont trop occupé à fêter la rentrée pour remarquer mon absence. Et je n'ai rencontré personne dans les corridors. »

« Gin, on n'a pas le droit. Je suis ton professeur. »

« Premièrement, tu n'es plus mon professeur de botanique depuis l'année dernière. Deuxièmement, le fait d'être professeur ne t'a pas arrêté l'année dernière. Alors si c'est une manière de me laisser dit le simplement et ne me fait pas cette scène. »

Neville tendit la main et prit le bras de la gryffondor qui se dirigeait vers la porte. Il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je veux pas te laisser, mais je suis professeur. Si on se fait prendre, je vais perdre mon emploi. »

« Personne ne le saura. C'est pas comme si je pouvais le dire à mes amis. La plupart ont terminé leurs études, il ne me reste plus que Colin et Luna ici. Et puis, Colin le sait déjà. Je ne crois pas que tu es déjà oublié comment il nous a trouvé l'année dernière. Et puis, Colin sera là quand j'aurai besoin de dire à quelqu'un combien je t'aime. »

« Il faudra être très prudent. L'année dernière, nous avons eu à nous cacher seulement un mois. »

« T'inquiète, je deviendrai muette s'il le faut. »

Neville sourit et l'embrassa tout en la dirigeant vers sa chambre. L'alarme de la montre du professeur les arrêta à mi-chemin. Les deux la regardèrent en soupirant.

-OoOoO-

Severus était en train de préparer les ingrédients qu'aurait besoin les cinquièmes années le lendemain pour leur premier cours. En même temps, il gardait un regard sur les deux chaudrons de potion anti-douleur qui bouillonnaient sur le feu que lui avait demandé Pompom. L'infirmière en avait toujours de besoin avec tous ses petits monstres qui finissaient toujours par se blesser.

Par merlin, ce qu'il détestait enseigner à ces morveux. Seulement quelques étudiants valaient la peine, les autres ne sauront jamais comment bien faire une potion. Ce qu'il donnerait pour que cette guerre soit terminer, qu'il n'ait plus à jouer ce double jeu.

Il aurait aimé faire autre chose qu'enseigner, mais seul Albus avait bien voulu l'engager, il y avait vingt-quatre ans quand Voldemort avait disparu. À cette époque, il n'avait rien à apporter pour un employeur. Quand il avait fini ses études à Poudlard, il était entré dans les rangs de Voldemort. Il n'avait fait aucune étude supérieure et ce qui lui avait laissé les années avec le mage noir était une capacité à faire les meilleurs poisons. Et de toute façon personne ne voulait engager un ancien mangemort.

Le médaillon en forme de croix celtique qu'il portait se mit à chauffer.

-OoOoO-

Ronald Weasley était seul dans la salle de presse. Il finissait d'écrire son article sur la Coupe de la Ligue qui avait opposé les Canons de Chudley - première fois qu'il se rendait en finale depuis cent ans - au Montrose Magpies. Les Montrose avait gagné après trois jours de pluie. C'était le premier match que Ron voyait comme le nouveau chroniqueur sportif de la Gazette du Sorcier. L'ancien chroniqueur avait pris sa retraite après cinquante ans de loyaux service au journal. Ron avait été son stagiaire à tous les étés depuis ses quinze ans. Harold avait été un mentor fantastique, et il était maintenant temps pour Ron de prendre son envol.

Ron regarda autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'il était maintenant un journaliste, qu'il avait fini ses études. Il trouvait étrange de penser qu'il ne dormirait plus jamais dans un dortoir, qu'il ne serait plus jamais réveillé par Dean ou que le professeur Snape ne serait plus sur son dos. Il entrait dans sa vie d'adulte, mais il ne savait pas s'il était près pour cela.

Ron se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il envois une lettre à Ginny. Il l'avait trouvé étrange cet été. Elle était toujours dans la lune. Il pourrait peut-être le demander à Granger. Ron ne savait vraiment pas ce que sa sœur trouvait à cette miss-je-sais-tout. Lui, il avait eu de la difficulté à la supporter pendant ses études. Maintenant, il devait la supporter à la maison, car elle était la meilleure amie de sa sœur. La vie était parfois étrange.

Ron mettait le point final à son article quand sa montre se mit à briller.

-OoOoO-

Hermione Granger était dans la bibliothèque de l'institut Dilys-Derwent. Elle y avait commencé ses études en médicomagie il y avait un mois. C'était la meilleure école d'Europe et il n'acceptait que très peu d'étudiant à chaque année. Hermione voulait se diriger vers la recherche à la fin de ses études. Elle avait toujours aimé résoudre des problèmes.

Une ombre vient surplomber la jeune femme, mais celle-ci n'y fit pas attention. Elle ne connaissait personne ici. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été une fille très sociale. La seule personne qui avait réussi à traverser ses barrières était Ginny. Mais Hermione n'avait jamais fait parti du petit groupe d'ami de la rouquine. Ginny avait été là quand Hermione avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et inversement.

Hermione finit par porter attention à la personne qui était devant elle, quand celle-ci s'assis à la table de la jeune femme. Hermione leva la tête de son devoir pour voir qui la dérangeait. L'ancienne gryffondor fronça les sourcils quand elle vit qui c'était.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? »

L'ancien serpentard lui lança un regard suffisant. Hermione avait toujours détesté Draco Malfoy. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Malfoy agissait avec elle comme s'il lui était supérieur en tant que sang-pur. Et pour rien arrangé, il faisait parti de la maison ennemie de celle d'Hermione. Ce qui frustrait le plus l'ancienne gryffondor était que Draco Malfoy avait un visage d'ange. Il était vraiment beau et comme toutes les étudiantes, Hermione n'était pas insensible à son charme. Hermione n'avait pas compté le nombre d'étudiantes qui avaient voulu avoir le cœur du serpentard. Aucunes n'avaient réussi à seulement l'approcher.

« Dis-toi que ça me fait autant plaisir qu'à toi, mais j'ai le même travaille à faire que toi. Donc j'ai moi-aussi besoin de ce manuscrit. » dit Draco en pointant le livre _Comment voir qu'un patient a reçu un sortilège impardonnable_.

« Comment ont-ils pu laisser un mangemort comme toi entrer dans cet institut ? »

« Il faut croire que le directeur n'a pas les même idées que le vieux fou de Poudlard. »

Les deux se regardèrent avec des regards agressifs. Hermione se demanda pendant quelques secondes si elle serait enfermée, pour le meurtre du garçon.

« Granger, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter ta montre. » dit soudainement Draco.

« Hein ! » dit Hermione en le regardant sans comprendre

« Ta montre, elle flash depuis une minute. »

Hermione regarda son poignet gauche. L'écran de sa montre - qui n'avait rien de spéciale - s'allumait toutes les deux secondes.

« Et merde ! » dit la jeune femme en ramassant ses papiers.

Malfoy la regarda faire et prit le livre qu'il avait besoin. Il eut un sourire avant de parler.

« Tu diras bonjour de ma part à la belette. »

« Quoi ! » dit Hermione en le regardant.

« Tu as vraiment de la difficulté avec ton audition aujourd'hui. Tu vas à une réunion de l'Ordre, alors je te demande de passer le bonjour à la belette. »

« Je comprends vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. » dit Hermione en blanchissant. « De quel ordre parles-tu ? »

« Ouais c'est ça ! » répondit Draco avec un sourire. « Tu ne fais pas parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, Weasley non plus, pas plus que mon parrain. »

Hermione partit sans répondre, ce sentant vraiment mal.

-OoOoO-

Le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix était dans un immeuble de Londres. Les moldus, qui y restaient, avaient toujours trouvé étrange que l'immeuble n'ait pas de dixième étage. Il passait du neuvième au onzième, et tous ceux qui avaient été trop curieux ne se rappelait plus ce qui se trouvait au dixième.

Le concierge de l'immeuble, qui réparait l'ascenseur en ce soir de septembre, vit plusieurs personnes vraiment étranges monté au dixième étage. Harold Smith n'avait jamais été un homme curieux. Son patron lui avait dit de ne jamais monté au dixième, et Harold n'y était jamais allé. Mais en voyant tous ses personnages plus excentriques les uns des autres, Harold eut son premier élan de curiosité. Il le réprima et continus de faire son travail en sifflant la chanson qui jouait sur le poste de radio.

-OoOoO-

Remus fut le dernier à arriver au QG. Il remarqua que toute l'Ordre était là, même les dernières recrues. Ce qu'Albus avait à leur dire devait être important.

« Maintenant que Lupin a bien voulu se joindre à nous, nous pouvons peut-être commencer cette réunion. » dit Severus

« Désolé, j'ai dû faire un détour à Azkaban pour aller déposer un rat. » dit Remus en s'assoyant.

« Vous l'avez retrouvé ! » dit Albus les yeux scintillant. « Bien, bien, bien. »

« Retrouvez qui ? » demanda Nymphadora Tonks

« Pettigrow. » dit Remus en regardant la jeune métarmorphomage qui avait les cheveux d'une belle couleur bleue claire.

« Vraiment ! Il était à l'endroit où le message que tu as eu nous le disait ? »

« Ce n'est pas que je trouve cette conversation très intéressante, mais on pourrait passer à ce qui nous amène ici. J'ai laissé une personne endormie dans mon appartement et il voudrait mieux qu'elle ne se réveille pas avant mon retour. » dit Blaise

« Je croyais que tu n'étais plus avec Nott. » dit Ron

« Je ne suis plus avec Théo, c'est Sally-Anne qui est dans mon lit. Et si je reviens et qu'elle s'est rendu compte que j'étais partie, je vais devoir avoir une bonne raison. Il ne faut pas oublier que son père est un des plus hauts mangemorts, et que rechercher les espions est justement son travail. »

Tous les membres de l'Ordre se mirent à parler et à faire leurs commentaires. L'Ordre était rarement réuni tous ensemble. Normalement, Albus les voyait un à un ou en petit groupe. Le silence revient dans la pièce quand Albus mit une sphère sur la table. Sa lumière vive attira le regard de tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Albus ? » demanda Molly Weasley

« Quand je me suis rendu compte de la disparition d'Harry, il y a quatorze ans, sa tante m'a donné les seules choses qu'elle avait gardées de l'enfant: une photographie et une mèche de cheveux. J'ai lancé un sort sur les cheveux et enfermé dans cette sphère. Elle devait s'illuminer si Harry était en Angleterre. »

« Vous n'auriez pas pus être plus précis. À quoi cela peut bien servir, nous savons que Potter est en Angleterre ! » dit Severus

« Cette sphère s'est illuminé pour la première fois, il y a quelques heures. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'Harry n'était pas en Grande-Bretagne depuis quatorze ans ! » dit Remus

« Harry vient de remettre le pied dans son pays d'origine. Il ne reste plus qu'à le retrouver. »

« Et ça va être très simple, l'Angleterre n'a que peu d'Habitant après tout. » dit Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

« Il y a toujours de l'espoir Severus. »

-OoOoO-

Severus Snape regarda le bar qui se dressait devant lui. Mais pourquoi son informateur voulait-il le rencontrer LÀ ? Depuis le mois de septembre, tous les membres de l'Ordre recherchaient Harry Potter. Ça faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'ils le recherchaient et ils n'avaient rien trouvé, pas le moindre petit indice.

Depuis que le monde sorcier avait appris la disparition du survivant, lorsque celui-ci avait onze ans, plusieurs sorciers avaient écrit dans les journaux en disant qu'ils l'avaient vu. Avant, l'Ordre ne faisait pas attention à ses lettres, mais aujourd'hui aucune piste n'était écartée. Alors c'était pourquoi Severus s'apprêtait à entrer dans ce bar gay pour aller rencontrer un homme qui disait savoir où était le survivant.

Severus se retourna pour regarder les deux hommes qui le suivaient. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit à ses deux zigotos où il se rendait et surtout pourquoi ! Black et Lupin avaient exigé de le suivre, particulièrement Black. L'ancien gryffondor avait été libéré, il y avait quatre mois après la capture de Pettigrow. Black s'était mis en tête depuis sa libération qu'il allait retrouver son neveu.

-OoOoO-

« Papa, pourquoi m'amènes-tu ici ? » dit Colin « Je rentre à Poudlard demain, j'ai le goût de faire autre chose qu'allez dans un bar gay avec mon père. »

« Harry a été un gros client et c'est aujourd'hui l'ouverture de son bar. Et puis ça va te faire du bien de rencontrer d'autre personne comme toi. »

Colin soupira, mais suivit son père qui entrait dans le nouveau bar gay de Londres. Il en avait entendu parler et il voulait venir y faire son tour, mais pas avec son père. De quoi lui faire honte pour le reste de sa vie ! .

-OoOoO-

« Blaise, il est hors de question que je mette un pied dans ce club. »

« Allez Draco, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. Ce bar fait sensation dans toutes les villes où il a été installé. »

« C'est un bar pour gay, et moldu en plus. Je suis aucun de deux, pourquoi j'aimerais cela. »

« Draco mon chou, il va falloir que tu admettres que les hommes te font fantasmer. » dit Pansy Parkinson « Je sais très bien que ton père tu tuerait s'il savait que son seul fils est une tante, mais c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. Tu ne risques pas de tomber sur un sorcier dans un bar moldu. »

« D'accord, on entre trente minutes. Vous allez bien voir que les hommes me font aucun effet. Peut-être après vous allez arrêter de dire que je suis gay. »

« C'est ça. Ou peut-être que tu vas enfin baiser pour la première fois. Allez, on me suit. » dit Blaise

Draco lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami, mais le suivit malgré tout. Les trois mangemort entrèrent dans le « Queer » qui ouvraient ses portes pour la première fois en ce 4 janvier.

-OoOoO-

* * *

Alors c'était le deuxième chapitre. Dans le prochain chapitre Harry devrait s'envoyer en l'air. Je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre aux questions de ceux qui m'ont demandé avec qui. Vous n'avez juste à deviner ! L'homme est entré dans le bar donc vous avez le choix entre Severus, Sirius, Remus, Colin, Draco ou Blaise… Et puis si vous le trouvez, vous aurez la chance de gagner….. Roulement de tambour…… la satisfaction d'avoir trouver…. Qui pensait à un souper romantique avec un professeur de Potion… Désolé, il est vraiment occupé ces jours-ci….. .

**Milii :** Merci beaucoup… et voici la suite. Harry n'y est pas, mais tu as pu découvrir que sont devenu les autres sans Harry dans leur vie.

**Remus James Lupin :** Tiens tiens tiens, moi qui commençait à penser que le petit loup était disparu… Je m'ennuie des reviews de cinq pages qui me prenait une heure à répondre . Mais comme tu as la flemingite aiguë je suis prête à te pardonner… ( je connais cette maladie puisque je l'ai depuis de nombreuse année… Étrangement, elle me prenait toujours au début des classes… c'est vraiment étrange o.O ) Je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire te plains aussi et je souhaite que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérance…

**Crazysnape :** Alors maintenant tu sais un peu plus où est tout le monde. J'ai essayé de penser à ce qui serait arriver si Harry n'aurait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Ce qui explique pourquoi Ron et Hermione ne sont pas ami… il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle n'était qu'une intellectuelle pour Ron et sans le Troll je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient amis tous les trois. Et puis pour Colin, c'est normal qu'il soit fou d'Harry… il l'était déjà avant de le rencontrer alors je n'ai pas changé ça, même si Harry n'est pas là. Harry a encore sa cicatrice, tu auras la confirmation dans le prochain chapitre. Et puis, il faut voir son front pour la voir… il ne faut pas qu'elle soit cacher par les cheveux de monsieur. . Donc, la personne qui a le plus la chance de la voir, est celle qui va se retrouver dans son lit…

**Lilibel :** merci beaucoup… Et voici la suite tant attendu.

**crystal d'avalon :** Si tu as lu ma note juste avant les reviews, tu sais que je ne dirais pas qui sera l'heureux élu. Mais tu peux toujours faire des suppositions. Et puis, je vais bien trouver une raison pour ramener Lily à Londres… (en fait, elle a un rôle important la petite)

**Lex :** Merci et ça me rassure pour l'orthographe. J'aime mieux avertir parce que j'ai déjà eu des plaintes… et je me trouvais pas si pire que ça, j'ai déjà vu pire que moi. o.O Alors voici le chapitre suivant, il n'a pas trop pris de temps (enfin moins que je croyais)

**lenyka :** Je trouvais amusant de mettre Harry dans une situation familiale plutôt disons… particulière. Élevé par deux lesbiennes dans un bordel… Je me suis creuser la tête pour la trouver cette idée, mais je l'adore. Alors comme tu vois les deux suites se suivre…

**onarluca :** Merci beaucoup… et je gardes le secret pour l'amoureux. C'est dans le prochain chapitre.

**Mily Black :** merci… et je n'ai pas été si longue que cela. Normalement je le suis plus… Et puis, un chapitre par jour , c'est un peu trop m'en demander… Mais j'avoue que moi aussi j'aimerais cela que les auteurs mettre un chapitre par jours. .

**petite grenouille :** Merci et pas grave si tu n'as pas élaboré, tu as dit l'essentielle que mon histoire était géniale, fantastique, la meilleure… quoi… comment ça je me prends la grosse tête. Pfff même pas vrai.

**Anacofleb :** Merci… J'avoue que Colin amoureux d'un fantôme est amusant. Mais il va le rencontrer le fantôme….

**Zaika :** Merci et la voici la suite

**satya :** Merci et la voici

**Mushu1 :** Parfois je me demande moi-même où je vais chercher mes idées. Cela là je l'ai eu pendant une émission de « Queer as folk ». Bon je comprends pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de deux hommes, mais le reste je sais vraiment pas où je suis aller le chercher. Je suis possédé par quelqu'un… au secours !

**Elisabeth91 :** Merci. Pour la réaction c'est dans le prochain chapitre, alors encore un peu de patience.

**tama :** Merci et voici la suite. Et la question a se poser, c'est si Colin va le reconnaître quand il va le rencontrer.

**Idunn :** Merci

**echizen D luffy :** merci et la voici enfin…

**Fliflou :** merci

**ange de un cisme :** coucou. Et oui, une nouvelle histoire, il faut croire que je trouvais que je n'avais pas assez de travail sur le dos. Mais celle-là ne devrait normalement duré que quatre ou cinq chapitre alors je devrais m'en sortir. Je t'envoie bientôt un autre vidée… je sais pas encore lequel: peut-être le bal de Justin. (Il danse avec Brian et c'est tout simplement génial… pourquoi je danse pas comme ça moi) Passe un bon week-end.

**Vif d'or :** merci et il est fantastique Ryry… et surtout très expérimenté….o.O

**Raffi :** C'était très bien comme encouragement…

**Louvegrise :** Merci, je suis heureuse de voir que cette nouvelle idée t'intéresse. Ce n'est pas ce qui me manque de l'imagination… des fois j'en ai un peu trop… mais c'est pas le cas ici.

Je suis loin d'être vexer, il m'en faut beaucoup plus que ça. Et puis j'aime savoir ce que mes lecteur pense, ça m'aide pour la suite parfois. J'avais besoin (pour une raison que je te donnerai dans le prochain chapitre) qu'Harry soit plus âgé, plus expérimenté que Ron et cie. Mais même s'il avait eu le même âge ça n'aurait pas changé grand choses. Ils ne se sont jamais connu, donc ils ne sont pas devenu ami, il n'y a pas de trio. (ça m'a fait bizarre de faire que Ron et Hermione n'était pas amis.) Ça été de penser à ce qu'il était arrivé à Ron et Hermione qui a été le plus bizarre. De penser ce qu'Harry a fait dans leur vie, pour leur enlever dans cette histoire. Et puis, mon Harry a le même âge que Neville, il n'est pas complètement seul. (Comme la première prophétie existe encore, je pouvais pas le faire plus jeune qu'Harry de toute façon… et puis je le trouve intéressant en professeur)

Et je te pardonne pour t'être trompé dans le titre de ma fanfic. Il n'y a pas de mal louvebleuté… .

**Alinemcb54 : **Merci et voici la suite.


	4. CHAPITRE 3

**Titre :** Vivre autrement !

**Auteur :** Novalie (et oui, l'auteur n'a toujours pas changé, vous êtes pris avec moi)

**Résumé :** AU. Harry a été abandonné par sa tante à l'âge de un an. Quand Dumbledore vient pour le chercher 10 ans plus tard, le directeur comprend que le survivant a disparu. Et comble de malheur, Harry est le seul qui peut détruire Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, Harry devrait avoir 25 ans et Albus se demandait où se trouve le survivant. Voldemort monte en puissance et seul Dumbledore connaît la teneur de la prophétie qui annonce sa perte. (Slash)

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde se doute les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété… (la dernière fois que j'ai regardée dans mon compte de banque je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour que ça soit le cas) Les personnages sont la propriété de la grandissime J.K. Rowling.

**Spoilers :** Comme c'est un univers alternatif je ne prends en considération aucun des livres. Seulement quelques faits qui se trouvent dans le premier livre seront d'actualité

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici enfin le troisième chapitre. Je tiens à vous avertir qu'il contient un lemon - mon premier en fait - et que si vous sentez que vous pourriez être choquer de bien vouloir ne pas lire la suite. Soyez indulgent pour le lemon, c'est mon premier... et je tiens à remercier la première saison de « queer as folk » qui m'a donnée de nombreuses idées. D'ailleurs pour ceux qui ont vu la série, il y a quelques détails qui pourraient vous dires quelques choses. . Alors il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le « Queer » était plein à craquer en cette première nuit. Le club était composé de deux étages. Le premier étage était composé du bar - avec ses barmans tous plus beau les uns des autres - et de la piste de danse. Quatre écrans géants étaient visibles de la piste, ceux-ci montraient des images des danseurs engagés par Harry. Les danseurs étaient des hommes extrêmement mignons et très peu habillés qui étaient postés sur des podiums. Le deuxième étage était une mezzanine qui permettait d'observer les personnes du premier étage.

Harry était assis au bar, le regard sur la piste de danse. Celle-ci était déjà encombrée de personne malgré qu'il soit encore tôt. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« M. Parker. » dit Mathiew, un des barmans blond « le verre d'eau que vous aviez demandé. »

« Merci. »

Harry prit le verre que lui tendait son employé. Il avala les deux tylénol qu'il tenait dans l'autre main. Un bras entoura sa taille et Harry sourit au noir d'une quarantaine d'année qui venait de le rejoindre.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Lucas

« Ouais. Depuis que je suis à Londres, il m'arrive d'avoir des migraines. Ça va passer dans trente secondes. »

« Si tu dormais aussi. »

« Je dormirais mieux si je ne faisais pas ses rêves étranges. »

« On peut régler le problème. » dit Lucas en ne perdant pas du regard un jeune brun d'une vingtaine d'année qui venait de passer devant lui. « Reviens avec moi. »

« Pas question. Malgré tout cela, je suis très bien ici et puis j'ai l'impression d'être de retour chez moi. »

« Et moi d'être en pays étranger. » dit Lucas arrêtant de regarder le brun sexy pour regarder un autre brun. « mais j'adore la faune d'ici. »

Harry se mit à rire. Lucas avait toujours été un véritable cavaleur. La plus longue relation qu'il avait eue avait duré trois ans et Lucas était âgé de vingt ans à ce moment-là. Après cette relation, Lucas était passé d'un homme à l'autre. Même pendant qu'il avait été avec Harry, il n'avait pas été fidèle. Harry se demandait s'il y avait un homme qui saurait le rende plus stable. Mais Harry n'avait pas à lui faire la morale puisqu'il n'était guère mieux. Plusieurs hommes étaient passé entre ses bras et il ne savait pas s'il y avait quelqu'un qui le stabiliserait.

« HARRY »

Harry se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait. Il sourit à l'homme qui se dirigeait vers lui. Son regard se dirigea vers la personne qui l'accompagnait. Le jeune garçon était châtain avec les yeux bleus, plutôt mignon quand vous aimiez les garçons gentils.

Harry avait toujours séparé les hommes en deux catégories. Les gentils étaient ces hommes toujours aimables, qui ne voulaient jamais contrarier leur partenaire. La vie avec un gentil était simple, mais d'un tel ennui. Et puis, il avait les AUTRES. C'était des hommes qui avaient du caractère et qui ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds. Coucher avec un autre était facile, faire sa vie avec lui était une autre paire de manche. Harry avait toujours été en couple - les fois où il avait passé plus d'une nuit avec un homme - avec des hommes gentils. Maintenant il voulait un autre. Il voulait s'engueuler avec quelqu'un pour pouvoir connaître la réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

« George » dit Harry en serrant la main de l'homme

« Je te présente mon fils Colin »

-OoOoO-

Colin était estomaqué depuis qu'il était entré dans le bar, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. N'importe où il posait le regard, il ne voyait que des hommes et il était tous gay pour la plupart. Colin ne pensait pas que la communauté homosexuelle était si importante à Londres. Quand son père et lui arrivèrent près du bar, Colin remarqua un mulâtre accompagné par un homme d'une extrême beauté. Celui-ci devait atteindre le mètre quatre-vingt-dix et était plutôt bien découpé. Ses cheveux noirs coupés court étaient indiscipliné et indomptable. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique vert émeraude et lorsqu'ils vous observaient vous aviez l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde. Il était tout de noir vêtu, un pantalon qui moulait ses fesses rondes et une blouse qui laissait deviner sa musculature. Lorsque son père l'appela, Colin compris que c'était Harry Parker ce qui surprit le magicien puisqu'il le croyait plus âgé. Il semblait être dans le milieu de la vingtaine, et son père lui avait dit qu'il possédait cinq établissements. Colin était impressionné qu'il ait tout cela à si bas âge.

Harry sourit à Colin après que George lui ait présenté. Colin sentit ses jambes devenir molles en le voyant sourire. Le mulâtre qui accompagnait Harry le déshabilla du regard, ce qui gêna le jeune garçon. Le mulâtre lui tendit la main.

« Bonsoir, moi c'est Lucas. »

« Lucas couché ! » dit Harry en tirant l'homme pour le rasseoir sur le banc qu'il avait quitté pour saluer Colin. « Il est encore mineur, alors tu restes assis. »

« Tu veux que je te rappelle l'âge que tu avais quand je t'ai rencontré. »

« Peut-être, mais j'avais personne pour me protéger de toi. »

Harry sourit à Lucas avant de se retourner vers les Crivey. George se mit à parler avec lui, après quelques minutes Harry se rendit compte que l'adolescent aurait voulu visiter le bar, mais n'osait pas à cause de son père. Harry fit signe à un homme qu'il connaissait - intimement - qui vient le voir aussitôt.

« Marc, ça te dit de faire visiter à Colin ? »

Marc jeta un regard vers le magicien. Il sourit à l'adolescent quand il le vit.

« Avec plaisir. » dit-il d'une voix douce

George regarda son fils partir avec l'autre homme. Il n'était pas certain que c'était une bonne idée, il avait vu les regards que son fils avait attirés depuis qu'il était entré. Mais il avait dit à Harry qu'il voulait que son fils rencontre quelqu'un et ce n'était pas enfermé dans sa maison que cela arriverait.

-OoOoO-

Severus pensa faire une crise de cœur quand il entra dans le bar. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de personne dans une même salle ? Et tout ça pour se trémousser dans un petit espace donné. Les moldus avaient vraiment des coutumes étranges. Le plus étrange était qu'il se rencontrait entre gay.

L'homosexualité n'était pas encore si bien accepté chez les sorciers. Pour les sorciers, la descendance était la chose la plus importante et aimer une personne du même sexe ne donnait pas d'enfant. C'était les sorciers de parents moldu qui avait amené une certaine acceptation chez les plus jeunes. Severus n'était pas né à la bonne époque, il avait toujours eu à cacher sa préférence, allant jusqu'à se marier pour être comme tout le monde. Bien sûr, son mariage avait été un véritable fiasco. Il n'avait réussi qu'à ce faire détester par Elizabeth qui avait maintenant trouvé son bonheur auprès d'un riche italien et avait trois merveilleux enfants. Severus avait eu quelques amants, mais il avait toujours gardé ses relations secrètes. Si bien, que personne dans le monde magique savait que le sévère professeur de potion aimait les hommes

Severus tourna la tête vers les deux zigoto qui l'accompagnaient. Sirius avait un sourire éblouissant et alla se fondre dans la faune présente. L'animagus avait l'air d'être dans son élément. Remus avait l'air un peu plus coincé, les yeux ronds comme des mornilles, ne semblant pas croire à ce qu'il voyait. Il se reprit en voyant le regard de Severus sur lui.

« Comment trouvons-nous ton contact ? » demanda Remus

« Pas la moindre idée, il m'a dit qu'il me trouverait. »

« Tu sais pourquoi il t'a donné rendez-vous ici ? »

« Pas la moindre idée. C'est peut-être un ancien élève qui voulait me rendre inconfortable. »

Sirius revient vers les deux autres hommes qui étaient restés dans l'entrée.

« Vous n'allez pas rester ici toute la soirée. Aller venez c'est super. »

« Black, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser. »

« Peut-être, mais on peut bien en profiter. J'ai jamais vu de bar comme ça, s'il y en avait eu un dans mon adolescence, j'y aurai passé mes soirées. »

Severus le regarda les yeux ronds, quand il parla, il bégaya plus qu'autre chose.

« Tu... tu es... mais... tu es... »

« Homo, pédé, lope, pédale, tapette, bien sûr »

« Mais toutes les petites amies que tu as eues ! »

« Des rumeurs que je n'ai jamais démenties. Elles devenaient populaires parce qu'elles disaient sortir avec moi, et moi, personne ne me posait de question parce que je n'avais pas de petite amie. Tout le monde trouvait son compte. »

Severus était bouche bée. Black était la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensée qui était gay, surtout avec les rumeurs de briseur de cœur qui planait sur lui à Poudlard.

« Vous devinerez jamais. J'ai vu quelqu'un qui ressemble à James. » dit Sirius

Cette phrase ramena Severus à la réalité. Une seconde plus tard, il donnait une claque derrière la tête de Sirius.

« AIE ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Nous sommes à la recherche du fils de James, tu n'as pas pensé qu'il pourrait lui ressembler. Où l'as-tu vu ? »

« Au bar. »

-OoOoO-

Lucas et George parlaient ensemble des derniers films sortis pendant qu'Harry observait les clients. Colin revient vers eux, le sourire éclatant.

« Alors comment trouves-tu mon bar ? » demanda Harry

« Il est fantastique ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. »

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Durant l'année, il y des soirées spéciales. »

« Des soirées spéciales ? »

« Oui, des soirées Drag queen, Maître-esclave et quelques autres. »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient un jeune brun s'approcha en ne lâchant pas Harry du regard. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard quand il se sentit observé.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. » lui dit-il

George se mit à rire en entendant Harry.

« My god ! C'est le cinquième que tu retournes depuis que je suis arrivé. Je n'ai jamais vu quelques choses comme ça. Si j'avais eu que la moitié de ta popularité dans ma jeunesse, je serais un homme heureux »

« Les gays sont simplement plus direct George » dit Harry

« Et puis, Harry fait toujours le premier pas. Il retourne ceux qui osent lui enlever ce droit » dit Lucas

« Je me laisse cruiser... »

« La dernière fois c'était quand ? Quand tu avais seize ans ! »

Harry lui tira la langue, ce qui déclencha le rire des trois autres. Lucas se figea soudainement en regardant sur la droite.

« Vous avez vu le brun à droite » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête

« Lucas prend des majeurs au moins. »

« Il est dans un bar, il est majeur. »

Colin se mit à tousser.

« Lui c'est une exception. » dit Lucas devant le sourire d'Harry

« Tu connais l'existence de ces merveilleuses choses que l'on appelle les fausse cartes d'identité. »

« Il n'a pas tort » dit George « C'est le fils de notre voisin. »

« Il n'était pas avec une fille ! » dit Colin

« Je crois qu'il a changé de préférence. Vous le voyez coller le blond. Celui-ci n'a pas l'air de trop apprécier, j'ai l'impression qu'il va lui en coller une. »

Lucas s'était tourné vers Harry, mais celui-ci avait le regard fixe.

« Oh ! Je connais ce regard. »

« Quel regard ? » demanda Colin

« Le regard d'Harry, il vient de trouver une proie. »

Harry se tourna vers Lucas.

« Tu fermes le bar après le départ des employés. On se voit demain. »

« N'oublie pas que je pars demain après-midi »

Harry lui fit un signe d'acquiescement avant de partir vers sa proie.

-OoOoO-

Draco se laissa entraîner par Blaise et Pansy à l'intérieur du bar. Ça faisait des années qu'il savait qu'il était homosexuel, mais il aurait aimé changer. Si son père l'apprenait, il était mort. Il était le dernier Malfoy et devait avoir une descendance, mais les filles le reboutait. Draco n'avait jamais avoué à ses amis qu'il était gay et il ferait tout pour qu'ils ne soient pas au courant. Moins il y avait de personne au courant, moins il avait de chance que son père l'apprenne. Cacher ce qu'il était véritablement n'était pas dur pour le mangemort, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas lui-même.

Quand Draco vit de quoi avait l'air l'intérieur du « queer », il se dit qu'il aurait de la difficulté à faire croire à Blaise et Pansy qui voir autant d'homme se trémoussant ne lui faisait aucun effet. Mais ensuite, il pensa que c'était des moldus et il avait toujours détesté ses êtres inférieurs. Mais en même temps, s'il voulait connaître ce qu'était de baiser avec un homme, un moldu était la solution la moins dangereuse pour lui. Et puis, il en avait des très mignons.

« Par merlin, je suis au paradis. » dit Blaise en jetant un regard autour de lui

« Et moi en enfer. » dit Pansy

La jeune sorcière s'attira le regard surpris de deux autres.

« Je croyais que tu étais straight Pansy « dit Draco

« Bien sûre que je suis hétéro. Et c'est bien ça le problème, je suis dans un bar rempli de superbe homme et ils sont tous gay. C'est un véritable enfer pour moi. »

Blaise se mit à rire et Pansy avait réussi à arracher un sourire à Draco. Les trois mangemort se fondèrent avec les autres clients. Blaise alla rapidement sur la piste où plusieurs hommes venirent le rejoindre. Pansy réussi à trouver le seul moldu hétérosexuel dans un bar gay et qui était passablement mignon. Draco resta seul, à regarder les moldus.

L'héritier Malfoy ne resta pas longtemps seul. Un garçon comme Draco ne restait jamais seul. Le serpentard avait les cheveux blonds argenté coupé court qui attiraient le regard par leur couleur si particulière. Ces yeux bleu couleur tempête étaient froid et dur, mais étrangement très attractifs. Draco n'était pas grand, les garçons de son âge le dépassaient d'une tête. Sa grandeur lui donnait une fragilité qu'il était loin d'avoir. Ce qui avait fait de lui un excellent mangemort, personne ne se méfiait de lui, ce qui avait coûté la vie à quelques personnes.

Donc, le charme de Draco avait attiré la convoitise d'un homme, au grand déplaisir du mangemort. L'homme était mignon, mais trop jeune. Et en plus, ça manière d'approcher le sorcier était maladroit.

« C'est super ici pas vrai. Vous venez souvent ?»

« Tous les soirs » dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique

Draco leva les yeux vers la banderole au-dessus du bar où était inscrit _Grande Ouverture du Queer_ en grosse lettre.

« Vraiment et c'est toujours aussi plein. »

Draco le regarda en se demanda s'il devait le tuer tout de suite. Il était tombé sur un vrai nigaud. Peut-être pourrait-il seulement le frapper, au moins ça le défoulerait.

« Besoin d'aide ? » dit une voix un peu rauque

Draco sentit tout son corps frissonné en entendant sa voix la première fois. Quand il se retourna pour plonger ses yeux dans deux émeraudes, il eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêta. Il n'aurait même pas été surpris si une musique mielleuse que l'on entendait dans les films se serrait mise à jouer. L'homme était parfait, l'homme de ses rêves. Quand Draco parla, il se demanda comment il pouvait encore avoir de la voix.

« Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller. »

« Tu as prévu quelques choses pour le reste de la soirée. »

« Rien de spécial »

« Je peux changer ça »

L'homme tendit une main. Draco la regarda ne sachant pas encore que cette main allait complètement changer sa vie. Draco la prit et se laissa entraîner vers son destin.

-OoOoO-

Blaise avait réussi à obtenir plusieurs numéro de téléphone quand il retrouva Pansy. Celle-ci était au bar en train de siroter un cocktail quelconque.

« Et puis la chasse a été bonne? » demanda Pansy en le voyant arriver à ses côtés.

« J'ai trouvé quelques moldus intéressant. »

« Si Sally-Anne savait qu'elle n'est qu'un numéro de plus sur ta liste. »

« Sally savait très bien que je ne voulais pas du sérieux. Et toi, tu as trouvé quelqu'un? »

« J'ai trouvé un moldu qui est venu avec un copain. Il est complètement hétéro, mais il est marié. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

« Il est marié. Notre relation est vouée à l'échec. »

« Pansy, tu avais l'intention d'avoir une relation à long terme avec un moldu ! »

« Euh! Tu marques un bon point, je devrais essayer de le retrouver avant qu'il trouve une autre fille. »

« Attends ! Tu sais où est Draco ? »

« Pas la moindre idée, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se dirigeait vers la sortie. »

« Seul ? »

« Non avec un brun super sexy. Et après il viendra me dire que les hommes le laissent froid. »

« Pansy, c'est lui qui a les clés de la voiture. Si on veut retourner chez nous sans attirer l'attention il faut le retrouver. »

-OoOoO-

Draco sortit de la voiture et regarda l'immeuble devant lui. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait de suivre... Oh par merlin ! Il ne savait même pas son nom. Il ne connaissait même pas le nom de son premier amant. Parce que Draco savait très bien qu'ils n'allaient pas faire une partie de carte dans cet appartement. Draco suivit l'homme jusqu'à son appartement.

Quand Draco entra dans l'appartement, il regarda autour de lui. C'était un grand loft et d'après ce qu'avait pu constater le sorcier, il se trouvait dans un très beau quartier. Draco se dit qu'il n'était pas parti avec un moldu sans le sous au moins. À la droite de Draco se trouvait la cuisine, tellement étincelante, qu'elle ne devait pas être utilisée souvent. Le salon était devant lui, il était composé de sofa blanc crème et d'une immense télévision. Sur un des murs, Draco remarqua le tableau d'un homme dans son plus simple appareil qui côtoyait une photographie d'une petite fille. Le lit était sur une sorte de plate-forme. Cette plate-forme était entourée de vitre fumée, ce qui permettait une certaine intimité malgré le fait que vous étiez dans un loft.

L'homme était entré et avait lancé son manteau qui avait atterri sur le sofa. Il se retourna pour regarder Draco qui regardait autour de lui, n'ayant pas bouger de l'entrée. L'homme lui sourit et Draco se demanda pourquoi il n'entendait pas ses genoux jouer des castagnettes. Par merlin, il était un méchant mangemort comment pouvait-il être aussi nerveux devant un simple moldu?

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire? »

« Ce que tu as de plus fort ça serait bien. »

« De la vodka ça ta va ? »

« Parfait ! »

L'homme se dirigea vers le bar et revient avec un verre qu'il tendit à Draco. Celui-ci le but d'une traite, la boisson lui brûlant l'œsophage au passage. L'homme eut un petit sourire en regardant le sorcier.

« Je peux en avoir un autre ? » demanda Draco

Le brun prit le verre et le déposa sur le comptoir. Il tira sur le chandail de Draco pour l'approcher de lui.

« J'ai quelque chose de meilleur que la boisson contre la nervosité. »

L'homme posa ses lèvres sur celle de Draco. Le serpentard eut l'impression que son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Quand il sentit la langue du brun venir taquiner ses lèvres, Draco ouvrit le passage en nouant ses bras autour du cou du brun. Les mains de l'autre homme descendirent pour se glisser sous le chandail du sorcier. L'homme entraîna Draco vers le lit sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Quand ils arrivèrent près de celui-ci, le brun fit basculer Draco dessus tout en lui enlevant son chandail..

Draco était assis sur le lit et regardait l'homme devant lui qui était en train d'enlever sa chemise. Le serpentard sentit sa gorge se dessécher quand il vit le torse musclé du moldu, particulièrement la ligne de poil qui allait se perdre sous la ceinture. Draco ne résista pas à la tentation et se mit à embrasser légèrement la peau qui était devant lui, tout en détachant la ceinture de l'homme d'une main. L'initiative de Draco sembla être apprécier de l'autre homme puisque des grognements de plaisir sortait de sa gorge. Une fois le pantalon détaché, celui-ci tomba au sol et l'homme fit un mouvement du pied pour l'envoyer plus loin. Le pantalon avait laissé place à un boxeur noir qu'une bosse assez conséquente déformait.

Le brun fit coucher Draco sur le lit en s'étendant sur lui. Tout en l'embrassant, il bougeait du bassin, rendant l'érection du serpentard douloureuse. Draco sentit la main du brun détacher sa ceinture et se glisser lentement sous l'élastique de son slip. Draco arrêta la main.

« Attends ! »

Le brun plongea ses deux émeraudes dans les yeux tempête de Draco.

« Je ne connais même pas ton nom ! » dit Draco

Le brun sourit avant de l'embrasser.

« Je m'appelle Harry Parker » dit-il quand il laissa les lèvres du sorcier.

« Draco Malfoy. »

« Draco, pas banal comme nom. »

Harry se remit à l'embrasser et Draco perdit la notion du temps. Sans qu'il sache par quel miracle s'était arrivé, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux aussi nus qu'au jour de leur naissance. La main d'Harry faisait un léger va et vient sur l'excitation de l'autre homme lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir.

« Alors petit dragon, actif ou passif ? »

Draco ne sut pas trop de quoi le brun parlait et la main de celui-ci ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir.

« Les ... les deux. » gémit-il

Harry eut un petit sourire et arrêta de le caresser. Le brun embrassa chaque millimètre de peau du torse imberbe de Draco, s'attardant sur ses mamelons. Draco adorait les nouvelles sensations que lui faisait ressentir Harry. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler pourquoi il n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience avant. Harry l'embrassa tout en collant son corps contre le sien. Le moldu murmura à quelques millimètres de la bouche de Draco.

« C'est ta première fois ? »

Draco r'ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé sous le plaisir. Les deux émeraudes étaient moqueuses et un sourire fleurait sur les lèvres du moldu.

« Pas du tout. » dit Draco d'une voix indigné

« Alors que veux dire ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre et d'après le regard du brun celui-ci le savait. Draco ne trouva rien à dire et fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant - même enfant - il lui tira la langue. Harry l'attrapa et embrassa passionnément le jeune sorcier. Le corps de Draco s'arquait contre celui de l'autre homme. Une légère pellicule de sueur couvrait leurs deux corps. Draco avait l'impression qu'il désirait quelque chose, comme si son corps savait ce qu'il voulait mais que son cerveau n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Harry se redressa et fit mettre les jambes de Draco sur ses épaules. Ensuite, il le regarda.

« Je te promets d'y aller doucement. »

Draco le regarda prendre un petit sachet qu'il déchira avec ses dents. Le moldu en sortit une étrange chose qu'il plaça directement sur son érection. Ensuite, il prit une noisette de gel d'un tube qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et l'appliqua directement sur... Oh! Bordel que c'était froid. Harry eut un petit rire après le cri de surprise de Draco. Mais l'homme reprit rapidement son sérieux et pénétra doucement la cavité anale du sorcier.

Draco se crispa quand il sentit les premiers centimètres d'Harry entré en lui, crispa les mains sur les draps du lit. C'était étrange comme sensation. C'était douloureux, mais en même temps Draco sentit un léger plaisir. Harry se pencha vers Draco.

« Détends-toi. »

Harry commença à donner des légers coups de rein, entrant de plus en plus profondément. Draco essaya d'oublier la douleur pour ne se concentrer que sur le plaisir qu'il sentait monter. Harry entra complètement en lui et puis il l'embrassa. Draco en oublia sa douleur, oublia qu'il était dans une position inconfortable - il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était si flexible - pour ne ressentir que les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Le plaisir monta de plus en plus dans le creux de son estomac. Les coups de rein du brun touchèrent la prostate du blond, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir sous les lèvres du moldu. Les mains du sorcier se crispèrent sur le dos du moldu, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de l'autre homme. Draco avait la tête qui lui tournait et il sentait la vague de plaisir monté de plus en plus en lui. Et cette vague de plaisir fini par l'emporter et c'est dans un énorme cri de plaisir qu'il se libéra. Harry suivit quelques seconde plus tard avec un gémissement qui sembla des plus érotique aux oreilles du blond.

Draco essaya de reprendre un rythme de respiration normale en regardant l'autre homme. Il le vit enlever le truc de plastique qu'il s'était mis, ainsi qu'essuyer la semence de Draco qu'il avait sur le torse, pour s'en débarrasser. Ensuite, il s'étendit, le tira vers lui et les couvrit de l'une des couvertures. Harry lui embrassa la tempe et Draco s'endormi doucement contre le torse du brun.

-OoOoO-

Lucas avait regardé Harry partir avec le blond. George n'en revenait pas de la vitesse à laquelle Harry avait levé le blond. Colin, lui, était beaucoup plus intéressé par le brun qui lui faisait de l'œil que par ce que faisait Harry.

Trois hommes d'un certain âge s'approchèrent et l'un d'eux accosta Lucas.

« Désolé, mais il n'avait pas un grand brun avec vous ? »

« Harry vient de partir, vous l'avez manqué d'une minute. » dit Lucas

« Il s'appelle Harry » demanda le châtain du trio

« Oui, mais je suis désolé de vous apprendre que ça fait des années qu'il ne se fait plus des hommes de votre âge. »

« Comme si j'avais le goût de baiser avec le fils de Potter ! » dit Snape

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous le cherchons. » dit Remus en lança un regard d'avertissement à Severus

« Que voulez-vous à Harry ? »

« Cela va vous paraître vraiment étrange » dit Sirius. « Mais mon meilleur ami est mort il y a vingt-quatre ans. Son fils, Harry, âgé d'un an a disparu la même année. Et votre ami ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à James. Alors je voudrais savoir si votre Harry avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. »

« Oui. » dit Lucas assez estomaqué

« Où on peut le trouver qu'on en finisse » dit Severus

« Professeur ? » dit Colin qui venait de se retourner vers Lucas

-OoOoO-

Draco se réveilla seul dans le lit et resta déstabilisé quelques secondes. Puis le souvenir de la nuit précédente lui revient en mémoire. Un sourire d'émerveillement éclaira son visage. Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa première fois serait avec un moldu et surtout que ça serrait si fantastique. Une sonnerie vient interrompit ses pensées. Draco se demanda ce que c'était puis la voix d'Harry s'éleva dans l'appartement.

« Vous avez bien rejoint ma boîte vocale. Je suis dans l'impossibilité de répondre pour l'instant. Laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai. Si ça m'intéresse... »

« Harry, tu ramènes ton cul ici » dit une voix très irritée. « C'est beau de me laisser fermé seul pour aller t'envoyer en l'air avec un petit blond, qui j'avoue avait un beau petit cul, mais il y a des personnes bizarres qui te cherche. Et ils ne veulent pas partir, alors ils m'ont empêché de dormir et de trouver quelqu'un pour ma dernière nuit à Londres. »

Draco ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir insulter par le beau petit cul. Mais il se demandait surtout qui était la personne. Le serpentard distingua le bruit d'une douche, il se dirigea vers le bruit. Il trouva Harry dans la douche. Celui-ci était de dos à la porte, donc il ne vit pas arriver Draco. Le mangemort en profita pour le détailler, le moldu avait un corps magnifique. Draco s'avança et rejoignit son amant sous la douche. Harry se retourna quand il sentit Draco entré dans la douche. C'est à ce moment que le mangemort eut la surprise de sa vie. L'eau avait plaqué les cheveux du brun vers l'arrière, laissant son front visible pour la première fois. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair y était clairement visible.

-OoOoO-

* * *

Alors maintenant voici les réponses au reviews

**Onarluca** : merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite était à la hauteur de tes espérances. .

**Milii** : Et oui, Draco sait beaucoup de chose et là il vient d'en apprendre une nouvelle (lol) Mais que va-t-il faire avec toutes ses informations ? Euh! Ça je devrais le savoir puisque je suis l'auteur de cette histoire o.O

**Mushu** : merci et j'espère que la suite t'a plu .

**Ange de un cisme** : De me supplier... vraiment, mais ça t'arrive jamais de me supplier. (lol)

Euh ! Oo Harry et Colin... ben dit donc, tu ne l'aurais vraiment pas eu ton repas avec le maître de potion si ça aurait été le prix... Tu es vraiment sûre de me connaître... parce que je pourrais peut-être me poser des questions (mdr) Et non, je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas le père de Colin que j'imagine chauve et bedonnant en passant (pas vraiment, mais ça serais comique) et puis tu le savais très bien avec qui serais Harry avant de lire ce chapitre puisque tu as lu le lemon. En passant, j'espère que le reste du chapitre t'a plu... .

Par c'est moi, ça va super. Mon petit chien te souhaite le bonjour et le petit blond se cache toujours de toi dans un garde-robe...

J'ai été coupé... je viens d'avoir un téléphone pour un rappel de vaccin pour mon frère ( par contre comme il est en Alberta, il est légèrement loin pour aller voir l'infirmière ) de quoi je parlais déjà... bof ! Pas grave je vais sûrement m'en souvenir un jour (lol) Mon dieu... je suis en train de complètement débloqué...

à la prochaine

**Raffi** : merci

**Lunny** : Pourquoi je m'arrête là, mais parce que je suis une vrai sadique quand on parle de mes fins de chapitre. Pour ta requête, elle est accepté. Je sais pas trop comment je vais amener tout ça, mais je peux bien essayer d'amener ces deux bêta ensemble. De toute façon, j'avais pensé mettre Sirius avec un homme, il me restait plus qu'à trouver lequel...

**Lily's flowers** : Oui, c'était en plein ça... ils se retrouvent comme par hasard (pas vraiment par hasard puisque c'est moi qui est écrit l'histoire et j'avais décidé qu'ils avaient le goût d'aller dans ce bar tous la même journée .) Et tu as vu ce qu'à donner la soirée.

**Zaika** : bonne chose as tu trouvé. Draco Harry aime. Toi mérite toute mon admiration. (lol)

**Sefadora Firewood** : C'est vrai que normalement Draco court tous ce qui portent pantalon ou jupe dépendant de la fic. Mais je le voulais non expérimenter pour cette fic, donc il ne devait pas avoir couru la galipette depuis ses quatorze ans. (lol)

**Lenyka** : Il n'a pour l'instant aucune connaissance de ses pouvoirs. Comme les pouvoirs d'Harry se sont toujours manifesté quand il était très en colère, je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion puisqu'il a été élevé par deux femmes qui l'adoraient. Il a bien eu des petites manifestations, mais elles ont toujours passé pour du hasard. Enfin tout ça c'est dans ma tête. Il devrait une plus longue explication quand Harry va rencontré Dumbledore

Je crois que en drag queen aurait vraiment été hilarant, mais j'ai opté pour un Ryry sexy. Et pour la réaction quand Severus, Remus et Sirius vont le voir c'est pour le prochain chapitre.

Et je suis heureuse de voir que tu es une fidèle lectrice. Et t'inquiète c'est pas moi qui vais faire une crise parce que tu ne reviews pas à tout les chapitres. (je suis bien pire que ça, alors je n'ai pas vraiment à parler. .) Alors je te dis au prochain chapitre.

**Crystal d'avalon** : Merci et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mourir t'impatience.

**Sylewan** : merci beaucoup

**Flore Jade** : Tu devrais pas comprendre grand chose... ou peut-être que si puisse que les deux chapitre ne sont pas trop relier. . Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la lecture a été bonne (dans le bon ordre en plus .)

**Satya **: merci et elle est enfin arrivé

**Yza **: C'est vraiment pas bien de ne pas lire les notes d'auteur... (lol) Parce que si tu aurais lu ma note au début du prologue tu serais au courant que Harry est plus vieux que Ron et Cie. Harry a 25 ans. Ron, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, etc ont 18 ans. Ce qui veut dire que Ginny a 17 ans et est dans sa dernière année à Poudlard. Pour ce qu'à dit Draco sur Sevy tu verras pourquoi il sait et tous ce qu'il sait dans le prochain chapitre.

**Vif d'or** : Hum... méchante dis-tu... je vois vraiment pas pourquoi. (lol) de toute façon ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de finir mes chapitres de façon abrupte... Et je suis sûre que tu vas encore plus adorer la fin de ce chapitre-ci (mdr) Et j'espère que ta dose a été bonne .

**Louvegrise** : Alors tu es complètement pardonné... mais je pourrais réviser mon jugement si tu recommence (lol)

Je vois très bien de quoi tu parles. Je me suis dit que comme Harry n'était pas là, plusieurs personnage ont pu se développer sans l'ombre du survivant. Et puis, ça me permet de faire un peu se que je veux des personnages. Ron n'a jamais été le meilleur ami du garçon qui a survécu, Draco n'a pas eu à s'opposer au survivant...

Je sais qu'il y a plusieurs chose étrange dans ma fic. C'est comme cela qu'elle me vient et puis si tu verras les autres idées qui me sortent de la tête parfois tu ne la trouverais pas si étrange que ça. (lol)

Pour Draco, tu vas savoir s'il est vraiment un pur mangemort dans le prochain chapitre. Mais je peux te dire qu'il sait beaucoup plus de chose qu'il ne le devrait savoir. Et je crois qu'il n'a pas encore fait son choix. (enfin moi je sais quel choix il va faire, mais chut c'est un secret .)

Et oui, Blaise en espion est un peu un rappel de Ma seconde vie. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis pas capable de faire un Blaise complètement mauvais... Il va bien finir par l'être dans une de mes fics. (lol)

Et je te permet de rêve autant que tu veux... Mais je peux te dire que si tu rêves à un autre chapitre pour bientôt... je te souhaite de bien beau rêve .

P.S. Il falait bien que je me venger pour me pas avoir retenu le nom de mon histoire (lol)

**Tatou **: merci beaucoup

**AZAZAEL** : merci beaucoup et t'inquiète je vais continuer cette histoire. (particulièrement que j,ai eu ta reviews après avoir fini d'écrire le chapitre) Tu vas rapidement remarqué que mes chapitres son mensuel (à moins d'inspiration soudaine). .


	5. CHAPITRE 4

**Titre** : Vivre autrement !

**Auteur **: Novalie (et oui, l'auteur n'a toujours pas changé, vous êtes pris avec moi)

**Résumé **: AU. Harry a été abandonné par sa tante à l'âge de un an. Quand Dumbledore vient pour le chercher 10 ans plus tard, le directeur comprend que le survivant a disparu. Et comble de malheur, Harry est le seul qui peut détruire Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, Harry devrait avoir 25 ans et Albus se demandait où se trouve le survivant. Voldemort monte en puissance et seul Dumbledore connaît la teneur de la prophétie qui annonce sa perte. (Slash)

**Disclaimer** : Comme tout le monde se doute les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété… (la dernière fois que j'ai regardée dans mon compte de banque je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour que ça soit le cas) Les personnages sont la propriété de la grandissime J.K. Rowling.

**Spoilers** : Comme c'est un univers alternatif je ne prends en considération aucun des livres. Seulement quelques faits qui se trouvent dans le premier livre seront d'actualité

**Note de l'auteur **: Je suis affreusement désolé... vraiment affreusement désolé. Je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre depuis des mois. Le syndrome de la page blanche m'a fortement attaqué pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre. Et il me plaint toujours pas autant que j'aurais aimé, mais maintenant je sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il me plaint alors je vous l'envoie comme ça.

Le prochain chapitre de cette fic n'arrivera que lorsque j'aurais terminé Ma Seconde vie. Comme la fin de ma seconde vie est proche - quatre chapitre à faire - je veux me consacrer à cette fic. Je me mettrai à l'écriture du chapitre 5 de Vivre Autrement seulement après

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Je vais répondre aux reviews à la fin de ce chapitre... le nouveau système de fanfiction n'étant pas en place quand j'ai écrit le chapitre trois. Pour les prochains chapitres je répondrais à ceux qui ont un compte ou qui m'ont laissé leur adresse. Pour les anonymes, je prendrais en considération que vous ne voulez pas de réponse. **

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Potter, Potter, Potter, POTTER... c'était le seul mot qui tournait dans la tête de Draco. Le moldu - accessoirement nu - qui était devant lui, était en fait le sorcier le plus recherché depuis 24 ans.

Draco essaya de réfléchir à ce que cette découverte amenait comme problème. Mais Harry ne l'aidait pas. Le brun avait passé un bras autour de la taille du blond et l'avait collé contre lui. Harry l'embrassait dans le cou ce qui déconcentrait drôlement le blond. Surtout que son bas ventre se réveillait sous les caresses du brun.

Et puis, Draco décida de se foutre de tout. De ce foutre que le brun qui l'embrassait était Harry Potter, qu'il était l'ennemi numéro un du maître du blond et que Draco devrait normalement dire à son maître qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Là, maintenant, tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'est que Potter embrassait comme un dieu et qu'il lui avait fait visiter le septième ciel la nuit dernière. Et surtout, que Draco avait bien l'intention d'y retourner encore une fois avant de devoir retourner à sa vie.

-OoOoO-

Harry arrêta sa voiture devant le « queer ». Il tourna le regard vers son passager. Draco avait le regard perdu à l'extérieur. Harry caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme qui tourna le regard vers lui. Draco lui fit un sourire triste.

« Tu as des regrets » demanda Harry

« Aucun » murmura Draco d'un ton surpris

« Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as ! Tu agis bizarrement depuis que tu es levé. »

« Rien ! J'ai l'impression que bientôt je vais me réveiller pour me rende compte que tout était un rêve. »

« Je suis dans les rêves de plusieurs personnes, mais je peux te certifier que toi tu avais l'original. Sais-tu la chance que tu as eu ? Mais maintenant que tu as connu la perfection tu vas avoir de la difficulté à t'en passer. »

« Prétentieux »

« Réaliste. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais si bon que s'en était presque irréel. »

« Et tu les as cru... Ils voulaient simplement être poli » dit Draco en lui faisant un sourire éclatant.

« Enfin, tu souris ! J'adore ton sourire »

« Moi, c'est ton corps de rêve »

« Tu sais où me trouver si tu veux encore le voir en action »

Draco eut un petit rire et ouvrit la portière pour aller rejoindre la voiture louer par Blaise. Draco se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder le brun, pour imprégner son image dans son esprit. Si Draco ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Le mangemort trouvait étrange que le brun ait réussi en une nuit à devenir aussi important. Le blond espérait égoïstement qu'il serait le seul à trouver le survivant. Il ne voulait pas que le regard qu'Harry lui portait change.

Harry regarda l'automobile de Draco s'éloigner en se demandant s'il allait le revoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose le faisait vibrer chez ce jeune homme. Il espérait sincèrement le revoir, ce qui n'arrivait normalement jamais avec ses amants. Depuis Lucas, les relations d'Harry ne durait pas plus longtemps qu'une nuit. Il y avait eu plusieurs hommes qui auraient aimé une relation suivit avec le brun, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas d'attachement. Mais aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé apprendre à connaître Draco.

-OoOoO-

Quand Harry entra à l'intérieur de son bar, personne ne remarqua son entrée. George et Colin étaient encore là. George piquait des clous sur une chaise pendant que son fils parlait avec un homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. En fait, trois hommes ne disaient rien à Harry. Deux bruns et un châtain étaient dans le bar et Harry supposa que c'était les personne bizarre dont parlait Lucas sur son répondeur.

Les trois semblaient avoir le même âge que Lucas. Le châtain était le plus petit et chétif. Il avait un air d'extrême fatigue sur le visage, comme si ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Les deux brun étaient sensiblement de la même grandeur. L'un avait les cheveux qui lui arrivait aux épaules avec les yeux noirs. Il avait un air sévère et Harry se demanda si ça lui arrivait de sourire. Le dernier était très bel homme. Les cheveux attachés en catogan avec de magnifique yeux gris, l'homme regardait l'autre brun avec le sourire.

Harry se demanda où était Lucas. Il s'approcha du groupe, attendant par la même occasion la conversation de Colin avec le brun.

« Professeur, je vais manquer le train si je suis obligé de rester encore longtemps. Il est bientôt onze heure »

« Crivey je m'en fou que vous ratiez le Poudlard Express. Je vais vous ramenez à l'école. »

« Ginny et Luna vont s'inquiéter quand elles ne me verront pas arriver. »

« Il n'est pas question que vous preniez le train pour aller dire tout ce que vous avez entendu cette nuit. »

« Tu ne veux pas que les élèves sachent que tu passes tes journées de congé dans un bar gay Snape. »

« Black ferme-la. Je pensais à Potter. Je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore apprécierait que toute l'école soit au courant de la découverte de Potter avant lui. »

« Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on appelle Albus. »

« On est encore sûr de rien. Pourquoi le faire venir si c'est une fausse alerte. Et puis, c'est la rentré aujourd'hui... il peut manquer un professeur, mais pas le directeur. »

« Excusez-moi ! » dit Harry

« Potter ne te mêle pas de ça ! » dit Snape en se tournant brièvement vers Harry

La phrase de Severus fit que quatre regard se posèrent sur Harry. Trois regards le détaillèrent pendant que le quatrième devenait adorateur, ce qui rendit malalaise Harry

« Par merlin, il ressemble tellement à James » dit Remus

« Sauf les yeux, c'est ceux de Lily » dit Sirius

« Mais de quoi vous parler ? » demanda Harry « Qui êtes-vous ? Et où est Lucas ? »

« Lucas est parti, il ne pouvait plus attendre puisqu'il avait un avion à prendre » répondit Colin « Il a dit qu'il vous appellerait quand il serait chez Nadia. Et je crois que vous devriez mieux vous asseoir pour ce qu'ils ont à vous dire. »

Harry dévisageait les trois hommes avant de revenir à Colin qui le regardait toujours avec adoration. Il se demanda ce qui avait changé depuis la veille. Harry avait l'habitude de se faire regarder, mais c'était du désir, de la convoitise ou de la haine qu'il voyait dans les regards des autres. Jamais cette adoration comme s'il était un super héros.

« Nous serions mieux dans mon bureau » dit Harry d'une voix professionnelle

Colin alla secouer son père pendant que Severus, Sirius et Remus suivaient Harry. Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'arrière du bar où on pouvait distingué une porte. Harry passa une carte magnétique dans le lecteur prévu à cet effet permettant l'ouverture de la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un corridor. Il y avait trois portes, une à gauche, une à droite et un au bout du corridor. Celle du bout donnait sur l'extérieur, celle de gauche à un vestiaire et celle de droite était le bureau d'Harry

La pièce était d'une grandeur confortable. Elle était impersonnelle à l'exception de deux photographie. La première était dans la bibliothèque, qui se trouvait sur le mur de gauche. C'était une photo d'Harry entouré de femme très peu habillé, le jeune homme devait être encore en pleine adolescence. La deuxième photo était sur le bureau, c'était la photo d'une petite fille qui devait avoir trois ou quatre ans. À droite de la pièce, il y avait un sofa noir et devant le bureau se trouvait deux fauteuil confortable.

« Assissez-vous. »

Colin et George allèrent s'asseoir sur le sofa. Remus et Severus allèrent sur les fauteuil pendant que Sirius regardait les livres de la bibliothèque. Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser des trois hommes. Il se demandait ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Ils avaient l'air étrange tous les trois, comme s'ils n'étaient pas dans leur élément. Severus regardait l'ordinateur portable qui était sur le bureau comme si c'était le première fois qu'il en voyait un.

-OoOoO-

Severus soupira en suivant Harry dans son bureau. Le maître des potions se demanda encore combien de temps cela prendrait pour tout expliquer à Potter. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, surtout qu'il supportait Black depuis près de dix heures. Il se demandait vraiment comment il avait fait pour ne pas le tuer depuis la veille. Surtout que lorsque Black avait compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir Harry avant le lendemain matin, l'animagus avait bien profiter du fait qu'il se trouvait dans un club gay. Le maître des potions avait détesté le voir faire de l'œil à tous ses jeunes. Black n'avait pas le droit de si bien accepter son homosexualité quand lui le cachait depuis tant d'année.

En plus, qu'est-ce que Black pouvait bien leurs trouvés ? Ils étaient trop jeunes, trop musclé, trop beau, trop parfait. Ils ne devaient avoir aucune personnalité. Severus ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Black les trouvait si intéressant.

Severus tourna le regard vers l'homme d'affaire. En voilà un autre qui était d'une beauté incroyable, mais Severus n'en attendait pas moins du rejeton de James. Harry ressemblait presque trait pour trait à son père, il n'y avait que les yeux qui pouvaient les différencier. Harry avait hérité des yeux de Lily, mais surtout de l'aura de séduction de la jeune magicienne. Severus espérait qu'il avait aussi hérité du caractère plus poser de Lily parce que s'il était comme son père, Severus ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Surtout avec la tête en l'air de Sirius dans les parages.

Les yeux de Severus allèrent détaillé malgré lui l'animagus. Sirius était un très beau spécimen de la gente masculine. Surtout depuis qu'il avait repris du poids après qu'il soit sorti d'Azkaban. Quand Black était sorti de prison, il était affreusement maigre. Severus en avait eu pitié jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le regard noir de Sirius. Pour l'animagus, il ne serait toujours qu'un mangemort.

C'est l'étrange silence qui régnait dans la pièce qui ramena Severus au présent. Remus et Harry le regardaient et Severus n'aima pas le regard de Potter. C'était comme s'il savait quelque chose qui lui ignorait.

« Alors messieurs que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-OoOoO-

La voix d'Harry ramena Sirius à la réalité. Il regarda les deux autres. Severus avait croisé les bras et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir expliquer ce qu'il faisait ici. Remus regardait Sirius avec l'air de dire « C'est ton filleul ». L'animagus soupira et s'approcha du bureau.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment que tu peux faire quelque chose pour nous » commença Sirius « C'est plutôt étrange en fait. Je sais même pas si tu vas seulement nous croire. »

« Si je comprends bien, vous avez quelque chose à me dire. » dit Harry

« C'est qu'il est plus vite que son père » dit Severus

« Mon quoi ? » dit Harry en regardant Snape

« Ben en fait, c'est ça que l'on devait te dire. On connaît tes parents » dit Sirius

« QUOI ? »

« Vraiment, on ne peut pas compter sur vous deux » dit Remus « Harry écoute moi avant de vouloir nous jeter à l'extérieur. »

Harry s'était levé depuis la déclaration de Sirius avec l'intention, comme l'avait supposer Remus, de les mettre à la porte. Le jeune homme tourna le regard vers Remus et il se r'assit. Le loup-garou soupira de soulagement.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je commence par le début » dit Remus « Tout au long de mes études, j'ai été ami avec trois autres garçon. Sirius, James et Peter. Nous étions inséparable et tout le monde nous appelait les Maraudeurs. Lors de notre septième année, James a commencé à sortir avec Lily Evans. »

« James était fou de Lily » continua Sirius « À la fin de nos études, ils se sont marié. Ça n'a pris que quelques années avant que suivre leur premier enfant. Harry est né le 31 juillet 1980. James était tellement heureux d'avoir un garçon. »

« Leur bonheur n'a duré qu'un an et trois mois. Le 31 octobre 1981, James et Lily ont été assassiné. Le seul survivant du carnage fut le petit Harry qui fut confié à sa tante, la sœur de Lily. »

« Malheureusement, Pétunia alla abandonner l'enfant devant la porte d'une de ses connaissance une semaine plus tard. Après on ne peut faire que la supposition qu'une autre femme l'aurait trouvé et prit avec elle. »

« Et si je comprends bien » dit Harry « Vous croyez que je suis le fils de votre ami. Pourquoi ? »

« Premièrement, parce que vous ressembler à James Potter comme deux gouttes d'eau. » dit Snape « Et deuxièmement, parce que lorsque vos parents ont été tué, tout ce que le meurtrier a réussi à vous faire c'est une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. »

Harry mit machinalement une de ses mains sur sa cicatrice, permettant ainsi aux trois hommes de la voir et d'avoir confirmation qu'ils étaient devant Harry Potter. Le regard de jeune homme était sceptique. Sirius fouilla dans ses poches, où il avait mis une photo, qu'il mit devant son neveu.

Harry posa les yeux sur la photographie. Il fut assez surpris de se voir accompagner d'une rouquine qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Harry savait que ce n'était pas lui, mais la ressemblance était vraiment frappante. La surprise d'Harry fut encore plus grande quand son sosie lui envoya la main. Le jeune homme se releva soudainement.

« ELLE BOUGE »

« Black, tu es vraiment stupide » dit Snape

« Ce n'est vraiment pas normal que cette photo bouge, ça ne devrait pas bouger. » dit Harry

« C'est la deuxième chose que l'on devait t'expliquer. » dit Remus

« Quoi ? Vous êtes des photographes ! »

« Non, mais c'est plutôt dur à expliquer. Peut-être Albus serait meilleur pour cela » dit Remus

« Il n'est pas question que j'attende une autre personne. Je suis occupé merde ! »

« Nous sommes des sorciers, tes parents étaient des sorciers, tu es un sorcier. » dit Sirius.

Harry les regarda bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Puis son expression devient dur.

« SORTEZ ! »

« Harry »

« Sortez ! Je n'ai pas le temps à perdre avec des zigotos. »

Colin, qui suivait la conversation depuis le début, se dit qu'il devrait peut-être intervenir. Il sortit sa baguette, qu'il avait toujours sur lui, et fit léviter quelques livres devant Harry. Harry se figea quand il les vit. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Colin. Il retourna sur son fauteuil, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne suis pas un sorcier. » dit Harry

« Vous êtes un sorcier et sûrement le plus puissant de votre génération. » dit Colin

« Écoute Harry » dit Remus « Albus est vraiment la personne la mieux placé pour tout t'expliquer. Nous allons te laisser digérer tout ce que nous venons de t'annoncer et je vais venir te voir avec Albus qui pourra t'explique tout ce que tu vas vouloir comprendre. »

Harry leva les yeux vers Remus, puis il fit un petit signe de tête. Tout le monde sortirent. Harry appuya sa tête sur son bureau. Il aurait tout donner pour voir Draco.

-OoOoO-

Blaise ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Draco s'engouffra par la porte ouverte. Blaise vit rapidement que l'héritier Malfoy n'était pas dans son état normal. Draco était décoiffé et il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

« Il faut que j'apprenne à fermer mon esprit et rapidement. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi » dit Blaise en allant s'installer sur son sofa. « Je te remercie de nous avoir abandonné Pansy et moi hier soir. Nous avons dû marcher pendant vingt minute avant de trouver une ruelle qui n'était pas occuper par un couple pour pouvoir transplaner. »

« Blaise je suis sérieux. Je dois rencontrer le lord demain et il ne doit pas voir ce que j'ai fait hier. »

« Si tu crois que le seigneur va être affecter par le fait que tu as baisé un putain de moldu. Je baise tout ce qui se trouve à ma porté et il n'a jamais rien fait. »

Draco qui tournait en rond depuis qu'il était entré, se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Il se pencha vers l'avant, les avant-bras appuyé sur ses cuisses, se tenant la tête.

« Ce n'était pas un moldu »

« Tu as réussi à tomber sur un sorcier ! Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que le lord soit au courant. »

« Parce que j'ai une information que je ne veux pas que le seigneur apprenne tant que je n'aurais pas décidé de ce que je fais de cette information. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis occlumens. »

« Mais parce que tu es un espion depuis deux ans. »

Blaise avait les yeux rond comme deux mornilles. Draco avait relevé la tête et avait un micro sourire.

« Mais où est-tu allé chercher ça ? Je ne suis pas un espion »

« Bien sûr que tu es un espion. Mon parrain est un espion et j'ai remarqué que vous avez exactement la même croix... Je ne crois pas au hasard. Et puis, tu ne me parlais jamais avant il y a deux ans. Devenir l'ami du fils de Lucius Malfoy te donnait une très bonne position. Et il faut dire que l'Ordre du Phénix a vraiment besoin d'espion bien placé. »

Blaise sut en regardant Draco qu'il ne lui servait à rien d'argumenter.

« Depuis quand sais-tu pour Severus et moi ? »

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre Severus et Remus Lupin, il y a quatre ans. J'ai compris pour toi aussitôt que tu as voulu te rapprocher de moi. »

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit. »

« J'adore mon parrain, le dire c'était le condamner à mort. »

« Mais ça veut dire que toutes les informations que j'ai donné qui venait de toi... tu savais ce que j'allais en faire. »

« On peut dire que tu m'as bien servi pour faire enrager mon paternel. J'ai vraiment adoré faire couler toutes ses opérations. »

Blaise en était bouche bée, il était manipulé par Draco depuis le début. Bien sûr, il avait déjà ramener des informations à l'ordre qui ne venait pas de Malfoy, mais celles-ci n'étaient pas toujours véridiques. Les opérations de Lucius avaient toujours été des gros coup et le fait qu'aucune n'avait réussi depuis un an et demi avait fait que Lucius avait perdu sa place à la droite de Voldemort.

« Tu t'es servi de moi. »

« C'est ce que tu croyais faire avec moi, je ne vois pas ce qui t'enrage dans cette situation. Et puis mon père a oublié qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à un Malfoy. »

« Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi pour fermer ton esprit ? Tu dois être capable puisque le lord n'est pas au courant du double jeu de Severus et moi. »

« Je ne sais pas le faire. Quand je suis devant le lord, je ne pense jamais à toi ou à Severus. Et le Lord ne me pose jamais de question sur vous deux. Mais là je suis incapable de me l'enlever de la tête. »

-OoOoO-

Ça faisait quatre jours qu'Harry n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin. Il avait essayer de croire que la rencontre avec les trois hommes n'avait jamais eu lieu, mais la photo que Sirius avait laissé lui rappelait toujours que ce n'était pas le cas.

De plus, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever le blondinet de sa tête. Pourtant, normalement après qu'il ait baisé une fois avec un homme Harry l'oubliait complètement. Mais pas Draco, en fermant les yeux, Harry le voyait encore parfaitement.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était dans son bar et il était près d'une heure du matin. Le club n'était pas aussi rempli qu'à l'ouverture, mais c'était très bien pour un jeudi soir. C'était une des dernière fois qu'Harry venait dans son bar, les employés étaient très bon et n'avaient pas besoin de lui. De plus, Harry avait trouvé quelqu'un pour faire la gérance. Maintenant que le bar était ouvert son travail était terminé. Il allait devoir se trouver une autre occupation, il commençait à trouver cela moins amusant qu'au début.

Il pourrait toujours retourner à Montréal. S'il se sauvait au Canada peut-être qu'il n'entendrait plus parler de ses véritables parents et du fait qu'il était un magicien. Mais plus rien ne l'attirait à Montréal - exception fait de sa petite Lily. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve quelques choses à faire. Et puis, il pourrait prendre quelques jours pour visiter la Grande-Bretagne, il n'avait rien vu depuis qu'il était ici, même si ça faisait quatre mois qu'il était en Angleterre. Il n'avait vu que le chemin entre son appartement et le club, sans parler des petits détours pour aller chez Georges.

Le regard d'Harry remarqua un beau grand métis qui venait d'entrée dans le bar. Harry calla sa tequila et se dirigea vers le nouveau venu. Harry Parker était reparti à la chasse.

-OoOoO-

Draco regarda l'avion par la fenêtre de l'aéroport. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait devoir monter dans cette appareil. Mais c'était nécessaire s'il voulait passé inaperçu pour les Aurors qui recherchaient activement les activités anormale pour les mangemorts.

Il n'y avait aucune preuve comme quoi Draco était un mangemort - c'était pourquoi il était libre de ses mouvements - mais il y avait de grosse supposition. Être le fils d'un mangemort n'aide pas à avoir une réputation blanche comme la neige. La signature magique de Draco était constamment surveiller, et transplaner au Canada l'aurait fait aussitôt remarquer. Le maître lui avait dit que personne ne devait être au courant de son voyage.

Draco avait été très nerveux lorsqu'il avait rencontré la maître après sa nuit avec Harry. Mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop concentré sur ses plans pour remarquer que le jeune Malfoy n'était pas dans son état normal. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait eu des informations comme quoi le survivant était en Amérique. Draco avait été surpris par cette nouvelle, surtout que lui savait très bien où était le survivant.

Le maître avait donné à Draco la mission d'aller rejoindre le contact et de faire des recherches pour savoir s'il devait croire en cette rumeur. Draco ne devait recommencer les cours que dans deux semaines, et puis si la mission se poursuivait plus longtemps, il était assez en avance pour se permettre de perdre quelques jours de cours.

L'ancien serpentard savait que cette mission ne donnerait rien, mais ça lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier Harry. Draco n'arrêtait pas de penser au brun. Il avait même tenter de coucher avec un moldu pour se l'enlever de la tête. La démarche n'avait pas été concluante. Il n'avait pas détesté coucher avec cet autre homme, mais il n'avait pas ressenti la même chose qu'avec Harry. Mais il devrait l'oublier. S'il ne le faisait pas, il devrait le donner au maître et ça il ne le voulait surtout pas.

-OoOoO-

Harry se réveilla le premier le lendemain matin. Il regarda l'autre homme qui était dans son lit en essayant de remettre les éléments de sa soirée en ordre. Il se leva et ramassa les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Il secouait le métis et lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, il lui jeta ses vêtements les vêtements à la figure.

« Tu dégages ! » dit Harry en pointant la porte.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux pas d'un petit gâterie en te levant. »

« J'ai du travail alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre la porte. »

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire une autre fois et il s'habilla en marmonnant. Harry fouillant dans sa pharmacie pour trouver deux tylénol. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de ne plus avoir ces migraines. En plus, la nuit n'avait pas été des plus extraordinaire. D'ailleurs aucun homme n'avait réussi à l'émouvoir comme Draco - le métis étant le troisième à venir visiter le lit d'Harry depuis le blond. En fait, le dernier homme qui lui avait fait le même effet que Draco était Lucas. Harry se dit qu'il était vraiment dans la merde.

Harry suivit le métis des yeux quand celui sortit de son appartement. Après son départ, le brun alla prendre un douche. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit dans l'appartement pendant qu'Harry était encore sous la douche. Le jeune homme s'enveloppa dans une serviette avant d'aller répondre. Harry fut encore plus contrarier qu'il l'était quand il vit la personne qui venait le déranger.

« J'étais en train de croire que je ne vous reverrais jamais... Remus. »

« Je suis désolé, mais Albus a pensé que vous auriez besoin de temps. »

« Entrez ! »

Remus entra dans l'appartement, détaillant ce qui l'entourait.

« Et maintenant, il veut me rencontrer votre Albus. » dit Harry

Remus avait tourné le regard vers Harry. Le lycanthrope rougit quand il vit que le jeune homme avait laissé tombé sa serviette pour mettre un jean. Nullement gêné par sa nudité, Harry sourit quand il vit une rougeur envahir les joues de l'aîné.

« Je dois vous amenez voir Albus. Ça va peut-être prendre quelques jours pour tout vous expliquer. Alors j'espère que vous pouvez prendre quelques jours. »

« Un téléphone et je suis libre comme l'air. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de vacance. Et arrêtez le vouvoiement, je suis le plus jeune. On va le rejoindre où votre Albus ? »

« À Poudlard, c'est en Écosse. »

-OoOoO-

* * *

Alors c'était le chapitre 4... voici les réponses aux reviews.

**Sealunis **: Merci... je peux pas dire que j'étais vraiment à l'aise de faire ce premier lemon. Je crois que j'aime mieux laisser l'imagination faire que de l'écrire. Mais je vais sûrement retenter l'expérience

**petite grenouille **: Ma tête ne risque pas d'enflée... on me tient très bien sur terre. D'ailleurs quand je viens à avoir la tête trop enflée, j'ai quelqu'un qui s'est proposé pour me la faire éclater avec une aiguille (elle adore son travaille... un peu trop peut-être) Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise.

**jenni944** : Et oui, malheureusement pour toi c'est un Ryry/Draco. En fait, personnellement je suis incapable d'écrire des Harry/Sev. Pas parce que je les aimes pas... j'en ai trouvé qui sont très bien. Mais j'ai pas trouvé d'idée pour ce couple.

**mimie** : merci et enfin voici la suite... je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps que ça pris...

**lilibel** : J'avoue... le loft d'Harry est vraiment presque une copie de celui de Brian... Pour ce qui est du bar... en fait, c'est un peu le babylon et quelques bars où je suis allée. Je sûre que je finirais par faire un Blaise méchant (je crois que je suis vraiment en train de rêver en couleur... il faut que j'arrête ça tout de suite )

**Remus James Lupin **: Toi aussi tu trouves que le monde est petit. C'est vraiment par un pur hasard si tout le monde s'est retrouvé dans le même bar. (lol)

Et oui, c'était mon premier lemon. J'avoue que je n'était vraiment pas alaise d'écrire ce lemon. Mais bon, je me suis dit que je devais le faire. En plus, il se plaçait bien dans l'histoire. Pour les condoms, je voulais vraiment en faire référence dans cette fic. Je trouvais ça important, surtout qu'Harry est un personnage qui couche avec plusieurs personnes. Je l'aurais trouvé irresponsable de ne pas se protéger. Et puis, il connaît pas de sortilèges pour ça (lol)

Oh! et pour ce qui est de la deuxième prophétie, je miserais pas sur Draco. La date de la naissance de la personne est là pour vous mettre sur la mauvaise piste. (sauf que là je viens de te dire que c'est la mauvaise piste... je devrais peut-être me frapper pour laisser échapper des informations importante )

bisous

Nova

p.s. Tu vas te faire battre à mort si tu dis que mes chapitres de Ma Seconde Vie arrivent trop vite... C'est que mes lecteurs pensent plutôt le contraire de toi. (mdr) J'avoue que tes reviews me manque. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles.

**onarluca** : Et bien, le chapitre a pris son temps avant d'arriver. . Désolé ! J'espère que le chapitre a valu l'attente

**Milii **: C'est vrai qu'ils sont du genre rapide dans cette fic. Disons qu'Harry ne se casse pas la tête et qu'il prend son plaisir où il peut le trouver.

**khisanth** : Alors comme ça on voudrait être à la place de Draco. Ah c'est drôle moi je voudrais être à la place d'Harry (lol)

**Egwene Al' Vere **: La suite a fini par arriver. Je sais j'ai été vraiment trop longue. Pardon !

**satya** : Merci... Je suis heureuse de voir que l'hirtoire te plait toujours. Est-ce que ça sera encore le cas avec ce chapitre ?

**Bliblou** : Merci beaucoup.

**SamaraXX **: J'espère que tu me pardonnes pour n'avoir pas uploadé avant. Et oui, Lucas est noir. Il a de très bon mon Ryry. Les mêmes que ceux de son écrivaine en fait.

J'essais d'être le plus original que je peux, dans toutes mes fics. C'est pas toujours facile d'essayer de trouver des idées qui n'ont pas déjà été exploité. Je fais le mieux que je peux.

J'avoue que j'ai vraiment adoré inclure le condom dans le lemon. C'est vrai que c'est vraiment plutôt rare qu'ils l'utilisent dans les lemon et je trouve que c'est une chose des plus importante. Surtout quand tu as plusieurs partenaire comme mon Harry.

**Noeru** : La suite est enfin arrivé. S'il-vous-plait on frappe pas l'auteur.

**zaika** : Merci et la suite est enfin arrivé comme tu as pu le constaté (lol)

**ange de un cisme **: Mon ange à moi Tu sais bien que je n'oublierais pas de remercier Queer as Folk En fait, je les bénis chaque jours pour cette merveilleuse série. Ça me rappelle que je devrais peut-être écouter un autre épisode de cette merveilleuse série, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas vu un.

Alors comme tu as pu le voir j'ai enfin oploadé. J'ai passé une journée complète sur ce putain de chapitre, mais j'ai fini par le terminer. Merci les vacances parce que je sais pas si je l'aurais terminé sans ça.

J'espère te voir en fin de semaine (te voir c'est vite dit, d'écrire plutôt.) J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu. Ça me fait penser qu'avec tout ça je n'ai pas encore lu le chapitre que tu m'as envoyer. Méchante Isabelle, je vais aller me taper la tête sur les murs.

bisous

Ta zaza

**Sefadora Firewood **: La voici enfin la suite. (lol)

**FannyMJV** : Je me suis inspiré de la version américaine. (la seule que j'avais vu quand j'ai commencé à écrire, aujourd'hui j'ai vu quelques épisodes de la britannique) Et puis, Snape ne peux pas être mon Brian, c'est le rôle d'Harry dans cette histoire (mdr)

**fullmetal **; Merci beaucoup

**luluflo4 **: Merci, je suis heureuse de te faire aimer un Draco/Harry

**Angel-Devil **: Eh ! Merde c'est vrai que j'avais dit qu'elle serait mensuelle... Ça doit faire presque six mois que je n'ai pas envoyer de chapitre. Je suis vraiment méchante. Je devrais me frapper... vite le mur. (lol) Je suis un auteur sadique, je fais presque toujours des fins sadique. (mdr) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a aussi plu que le dernier.

**Nyx **: Sirius en Emmett (lol) J'y avais pas pensé à celle là. Sirius serait si mignon avec la garde-robe d'Emmett. (mdr)

**Flore Jade **: La torture ? Hum ! Non je connais pas ce mot. (mdr) Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner ? Le chapitre a finalement été écrit, je suis affreusement désolé pour mon retard.

**Yuki-piyoko **: J'espère que quelque-une des tes questions ont été répondu avec ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est du Sirius/Remus, je suis désolé mais en fait ça va être un Sirius/Severus. On me l'a demandé dans le précédant chapitre. En fait, je crois bien que je vais faire un Remus hétéro, parce qu'il en faut bien un peu dans l'histoire (lol) En fait, je suis à la recherche d'un couple de fille - je sais pas trop qui prendre

Pour ce qui est de Draco, il est au courant pour la cicatrice. Tout le monde est au courant en fait. C'est un peu comme dans le premier livre, tout le monde sorcier sait que Potter a récolté une cicatrice de Voldemort. Donc, Draco n'a aucun doute de la personne qui est devant lui quand il voit la cicatrice.

La suite a fini par arriver. Je sais que j'ai été longue (presque six mois en fait ) Et la suite va arriver seulement après la fait de Ma Seconde Vie, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour l'attente.

bisous

**Eileen Ana **: Merci

**Élodie** : merci et la suite est finalement arrivé.

**lyravage** : Merci beaucoup ! T'imagine la tête de Colin quand il a reconnu Snape. (lol) J'aurais aimé vraiment être là... Bon comme c'est moi qui l'a imagé en fait je vois très bien sa tête

**mushu** : J'espère que la réaction de Draco est a ton goût

**crystal d'avalon **: Si tu avais trouvé ça long la dernière fois, tu devais penser que j'étais morte. (lol) Tu as vu la réaction de Draco. Et en passant, Harry n'est pas vraiment son ennemi - il l'est parce que Draco est avec Voldemort, mais il ne l'est pas personnellement - ils ne sont pas allé à l'école ensemble, donc ils ne se sont pas détesté jeune. T'imagine la tête de Draco quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il s'était fait dépucéler par le héros disparu... tordant !

**louvegrise** : Bien sûr que non c'est pas à cause de toi la fin du chapitre (en fait, c'est à cause que je suis une auteur sadique ) mais je voulais te le faire croire pour me venger.

Alors comme ça on aimerais rencontrer un Harry avec un regard envoûtant (lol) Après on comprend pourquoi Draco l'a suivit tout de suite. J'aurais fait pareil.

Pour ce qui est du mot staite. En fait, j'avais fait une faute puisqu'il s'écrit comme cela: Straight. Ce n'est pas une expression québécoise, mais un mot anglais que l'on utilise beaucoup. Originalement, ça veut dire droit, raide, honnête. Mais il est aussi utilisé pour dire qu'une personne est hétérosexuelle ou qu'elle est rigide, plate. Comme dans l'expression (québécoise) T'es dont ben straight. (surtout ne pas oublier de dire cette phrase avec un gros accent s'il vous plait. ) En fait, l'expression straight pour parler d'une personne hétéro était utilisé en premier par les homosexuelles pour parler des personnes normales, voulant en fait leur dire qu'il était plate. Maintenant c'est utilisé par tout le monde. Maintenant que j'ai fini mon petit cour, revenons à notre conversation (lol)

Lucas va être un peu plus développé dans les autres chapitres. C'est un personnage secondaire, mais il est important dans la vie d'Harry. C'est son meilleur ami en fait. La seule personne qui lui reste de sa vie à Vancouver. Et il va avoir besoin de lui un peu plus tard.

Oh! mon dieu des petits yeux de chien battu ! J'ai jamais pu résisté à des petits chiots abandonné Draco est un mangemort principalement parce que une autre voie l'aurait amené à la tombe par son père. Il n'a pas vraiment eut le choix. Mais bon, comme tu vois il travaille à faire tomber les opérations de son père. Mais pas seulement celle-là. Il a bien quelqu'un qui a donné Pettigrow . En fait, Draco ne sait pas vraiment où il se trouve. Il croit quand même aux idéologies de Voldemort, mais n'aime pas la manière qu'il s'y prend pour les faire respecter. L'arrivée d'Harry va l'obliger à choisir vraiment son camp et à ce dévoiler aux membres de l'Ordre.

Il est vraiment tête en l'air mon Siri pas vrai. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé voir le visage de Snape. Et comme tu as sûrement pu deviner avec ce chapitre-ci... il va y avoir un Siri/Sevy

bisous

Nova

**Vif d'or **: Et oui, c'était mon premier lemon... Moi lire des lemons, mais pas du tout. Je n'ose pas porté le regard vers ses écrits blasphématoire. (nova qui croise ses doigts dans son dos en parlant .)(lol)

Alors comme ça je suis une sadique... j'adore me le faire dire Et je suis folle de mes fin de chapitre. . Alors si elle vous font enrager un peu, ma mission est accompli (mdr)

Au fait, en passant j'adore ce que tu écris moi-même. je sais que je suis impardonnable de ne pas envoyer de reviews (c'est un de mes innombrable défauts. ) Je suis une lectrice muette. Et en plus, j'ai vu que tu étais une compatriote. . J'en trouve si peu parmi les auteurs que je lis.

bisous

**lils** : Hey merde ! j'espère que tu n'as pas vraiment été voir à tous les jours depuis cinq mois. Je suis désolé pour le retard qu'a pris ma fic. Mais j'espère que le chapitre a été à la hauteur de ton attende. Et je t'avertis à l'avance. Va pas tout les jours pour voir si le prochain chapitre est arrivé. Attends le dernier chapitre de Ma Seconde Vie avant. bisous

**jouzetsuka** : Voldychou... c'est vrai qu'il a l'air moins méchant comme ça. On dirait le nom d'un mignon petit chien. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon idée te plait. Au début, je ne devait écrire que quelques chapitres - environ 5 - mais là je sais pas trop où l'histoire se dirige. Elle va être plus longue que je croyais Et tu as commencé à voir la réaction du petit dragon

**Sahada** : merci beaucoup... je suis en train de devenir complètement rouge (lol)

**Tatou **: elle a fini par arriver la suite (mdr)

**Dia **: Avec l'attente depuis le mois de décembre... est-ce que tu es encore de ce monde ? (lol)

**Grimmy **: C'est pas pour tout de suite la tête de Snape, mais moi j'imagine encore plus celle de Ron et Hermione. Bon ils connaissent pas encore Harry, mais ils connaissent très bien Draco. T'imagine le choc de le voir avec leur héros.


	6. CHAPITRE 5

Et non, vous n'êtes pas en train de rêver, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. De plus, je suis impardonnable, ça doit faire trois jours que j'ai fini de le taper. Désolé (lol)

Je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNÉE 2007.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Remus avait les mains cramponnées à sa portière. Lorsqu'il avait parlé du portoloin qu'ils devaient prendre à Harry, le jeune homme n'avait rien voulu entendre. D'après lui, il allait voir assez de choses étranges, il n'était pas question qu'il commence tout de suite. Harry lui avait demandé s'il y avait un moyen de s'y rendre en voiture. Après avoir trouvé une carte routière et trouver le village moldu le plus près de Pré-au-lard, Remus avait accepté de se rendre à Poudlard en voiture.

Le loup-garou avait déjà été dans une voiture. James adorait ce moyen de transport moldu, ce n'était pas surprenant de retrouver cet amour chez son fils. Par contre, James n'allait pas très vite, contrairement à Harry. Depuis qu'ils étaient sur l'autoroute, la voiture filait à vive allure, et Remus se cramponnait à sa portière – comme si cette action allait le sauver en cas d'accident. La vitesse semblait être l'élément d'Harry.

La route entre Londres et Pré-au-lard prit presque la moitié du temps tellement Harry allait vite. Leur arrivée dans le village sorcier ne passa pas inaperçue, la plupart des sorciers n'ayant presque jamais vu personne arriver par la route. Harry sortit de la voiture et étira ses muscles ankylosés par la longue route. Remus essaya de sortir le plus dignement possible, c'est-à-dire sans s'étaler sur le sol.

Les sorciers commencèrent à sortir de leur commerce pour voir ce qui faisait ce raffut. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde dans le village. L'école n'avait commencé que depuis une semaine, donc les étudiants n'avaient pas encore de sortie. De plus, il était trop tôt pour les clients habituels des deux pubs.

« Vous vous êtes perdus ? » demanda finalement une sorcière

Harry se retourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire. La sorcière rougit devant ce magnifique jeune homme.

« Nous ne sommes pas perdus, Rosemerta » dit Remus qui avait réussi à reprendre contenance et avait fait le tour de l'automobile pour rejoindre Harry.

« Remus, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu dans le coin. Comment va Sirius ? »

« Il va bien. »

« J'ai tellement été choquée quand j'ai su qu'il n'était pas coupable. Quatorze ans à Azkaban, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour ne pas perdre la tête. Juste à penser aux détraqueurs, j'ai des frissons… »

Harry regarda les deux sorciers sans vraiment comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. La seule chose qu'il comprit était que le beau brun, qu'il avait vu quatre jours plus tôt, avait été enfermé dans un endroit qui se nommait Azkaban. Il n'avait par contre pas la moindre idée d'où c'était et même de ce que c'était : une prison ou un asile!

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda Rosemerta en scrutant Harry «Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu, pourtant j'oublie rarement un étudiant. »

« Harry Parker, je viens de Vancouver. »

« Vous avez dû étudier à Toronto, on en dit beaucoup de bien. »

« C'est une très bonne école, mais rien comparer à Poudlard. » répondit Harry en souriant

« Vous voulez quelques choses à boire, je vous l'offre » dit Rosemerta en rougissant sous le regard d'Harry.

« Nous sommes attendus par Albus » dit Remus

« Vous viendrais bien me voir avant de partir. » dit Rosemerta en ne regarda qu'Harry.

« Je n'y manquerais pas » dit Harry avant de suivre Remus

Les deux se dirigèrent lentement vers Poudlard. Remus jetait des regards amusés vers Harry. Celui-ci finit par se rendre compte du comportement de l'autre homme.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça ne t'a pas pris longtemps pour mettre Rosemerta dans ta poche. C'est la première fois que je la vois rougir. Et pourtant, James et Sirius étaient bons pour entourlouper les femmes. »

« On m'a élevé en m'apprenant comment plaire. La séduction a toujours fait parti intégrante de ma vie. C'est ce que ça donne d'avoir été élevé dans un bordel. »

« Dans un quoi ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Un bordel, une maison close, une maison de passe. Un endroit où l'on retrouve plusieurs prostitués. »

« Oh ! »

« Vous ne connaissiez pas ? »

« Les sorciers ne se prostituent pas. C'est un concept complètement moldu. Lily m'avait déjà parlé des prostitués, mais je ne savais pas qu'elles pouvaient se retrouver dans un endroit spécifique. Tu as été élevé dans ce genre d'endroit ! »

« Hum hum… Ma mère adoptive était une prostituée. C'est en se faisant jeté dehors d'une de ses passes qu'elle m'a trouvée. »

« Ce n'est pas un peu malsain d'être élevé dans ce genre d'endroit. »

« Pourquoi ? J'avais une dizaine de femmes qui me traitaient comme leur petit prince. J'ai été aimé et cajolé toute mon enfance. J'ai vu des enfants élevés par leurs parents qui n'ont jamais eu la moitié de ce que j'ai eu. Alors, je crois que ce ne fut pas malsain! »

« Je ne voulais pas t'insulter en disant cela » dit Remus pour calmer Harry qui s'était arrêté et le regardait en colère. « C'est simplement que j'aurais voulu que tu ne disparaisses pas. »

« Je suis parfaitement heureux de ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai eu une mère qui m'a donné tout l'amour qu'elle avait, des taties à profusion qui m'ont gâtée, des amis fidèles, des amants à profusion et une merveilleuse petite fille. »

« Tu as une fille ! » dit Remus surpris

« Oui, une soirée un peu trop arrosé. Elle s'appelle Lily. »

Harry sortit la photographie qu'il avait dans son portefeuille. Remus la regarda en souriant. La fillette était magnifique.

« Elle a hérité des yeux de sa grand-mère. Elle est magnifique. J'espère que je pourrais la rencontrer. »

« Elle viendra sûrement me voir cet été si je suis encore ici. »

Les deux hommes arrivèrent au détour du chemin et ils purent enfin voir Poudlard qui se dressait devant eux. Harry resta figé devant le spectacle, le château était magnifique.

« Et voici Poudlard. »

-OoOoO-

Draco fut surpris en sortant de l'aéroport. Lorsque l'avion était arrivé à Montréal, il neigeait un peu. Maintenant, c'était une véritable tempête. Draco n'arrivait pas à voir à plus d'un mètre devant lui. Il s'engouffra dans le taxi le plus près de lui et donna l'adresse du seul hôtel sorcier de Montréal.

Le taxi fila dans la tempête, et Draco crut à de nombreuses reprises que l'homme allait perdre le contrôle de son véhicule. Le mangemort fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de son hôtel.

L'hôtel se trouvait dans un bâtiment d'une cinquantaine d'étages. L'immeuble semblait en piteux état et des cartons bloquaient certaines fenêtres. On avait l'impression que l'immeuble pouvait tomber avec un seul coup de vent. Draco fut très impressionné par l'illusion. Le chauffeur de taxi beaucoup moins. Il jeta un regard inquiet dans son rétroviseur pour regarder son client.

« Vous êtes certain de m'avoir donné la bonne adresse Monsieur. Parce que je peux vous trouver un hôtel mieux que celui-là. »

« C'est très bien. J'ai une réservation. »

« Vous avez réservé dans cet hôtel ! Je ne comprends pas monsieur, vous semblez en moyen, pourquoi vous payer un hôtel miteux. »

« L'intérieur est surprenant. »

Draco ouvrit la porte du taxi, la neige s'engouffra aussitôt. Draco fut heureux d'avoir eu la bonne idée de rapetisser ses bagages. Il paya le chauffeur et entra dans l'hôtel.

L'illusion de la réception était aussi réussie que l'extérieur. Les murs étaient ternes et crasseux, et plusieurs toiles d'araignée étaient visibles dans les coins.Draco vit un rat courir le long du mur. Le bureau de la réception était derrière une vitre antiballe… percée. Le réceptionniste se leva en voyant Draco. Il était aussi propre que les murs derrière lui. Ses vêtements étaient sales et troués, et lorsqu'il sourit à Draco, ses dents étaient presque toutes pourries.

« Vous avez une réservation? » demanda-t-il en crachant dans un bol au sol.

« Oui au nom de John Smith. »

Le réceptionniste tapa le nom d'emprunt de Draco sur un ordinateur qui semblait étrangement propre dans un tel endroit.

« Bienvenue à Montréal M. Smith. J'espère que vous passerez un bon séjour. Vous n'avez qu'à passer la porte pour avoir tous les renseignements de votre chambre.

Draco fit un signe de tête à l'homme et passa la porte qui était apparue à sa gauche. Une fois celle-ci passé le décor changeait du tout au tout.

La véritable réception de l'hôtel était devant Draco. Le bureau était devant le blond, derrière se trouvait deux réceptionnistes qui semblaient très occupés. L'un était au téléphone pendant que l'autre parlait avec une tête qui sortait d'une cheminée. Les ascenseurs se trouvaient à droite de Draco, et une immense cheminée se trouvait à gauche. Un corridor se trouvait à côté de la cheminée.

Draco se dirigea vers le bureau. Le réceptionniste qui était au téléphone raccrochait au moment où Draco se trouva devant lui. L'homme lui fit un immense sourire professionnel.

« Monsieur Smith bienvenue à Montréal. J'espère que vous aurez un bon séjour parmi nous. Vous avez la chambre 1535 qui se trouve au dixième étage. Vous n'avez qu'à apposer votre main ici.. »

Le réceptionniste avait sorti une plaque qu'il avait mise devant Draco. Celui-ci apposa sa main droite, il sentit une légère chaleur.

« Vous n'avez qu'à apposer votre main sur votre porte de chambre pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Voulez-vous que quelqu'un monte vos bagages ? »

« Non, ça va aller. Est-ce qu'il y a un bar ici ? »

« Bien sûr, vous n'avez qu'à prendre le corridor à votre gauche. Je peux faire autre chose pour vous ? »

« Quelqu'un devrait venir me voir demain matin. Envoyez-le dans ma chambre. »

« Bien sûr M. Smith. »

Draco se dirigea vers le bar. Celui-ci ressemblait à tous les autres bars que le mangemort avait vus. Rien de vraiment extraordinaire. Une femme se tenait derrière le comptoir, regardant Draco se diriger vers elle. Elle était plutôt mignonne, blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, mais devait avoir quelques succès auprès des hommes. Il y avait une aura de gentillesse autour d'elle, une aura comme Draco en avait que très rarement sentit, la même que celle de Dumbledore.

La barmaid sourit à Draco, et celui-ci lui retourna. Le bar était vide, Draco était le seul client. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant puisqu'il était presque trois heures du matin.

« Bonsoir, je vous sers quelque chose? » demanda la femme d'une voix douce comme la soie.

« Un whiskey pur-feu. »

La femme lui tendit un verre, et Draco but la moitié d'une première gorgée, grimaçant sous la brûlure de l'alcool. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la boisson. Le voyage, mais surtout la raison de celui-ci, le rendait nerveux et il avait besoin d'un remontant. La barmaid sourit quand elle le vit grimacer.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui ! Je déteste ce voyage. Je préférerais être chez moi. »

« Alors, ce n'est pas un voyage d'agrément. »

« Non, je n'ai jamais fait de voyage pour le plaisir. »

« Vous me faites penser à un de mes amis, lorsqu'il voyage c'est toujours pour le travail. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez. »

« J'ai une rencontre demain et après je vous promets de visiter votre ville. »

« Si vous avez besoin d'une guide » dit la jeune femme avec le sourire.

« Vous essayez de vous faire un peu plus d'argent, vous n'êtes pas assez payé ici ? » dit Draco en souriant.

« Je ne travaille pas ici vraiment, je ne fais qu'aider mon père qui est le propriétaire de l'hôtel. En fait, je suis professeure. »

« Oh ! Alors, je comprends mieux que vous voulez arrondir vos fins de mois. »

« Hey ! Je suis très bien payée comme institutrice » s'indigna la jeune femme. « Et puis, je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me payer. »

« Alors pourquoi vous voulez me servir de guide ? »

« Parce que vous m'êtes sympathique ! »

Draco secoua la tête, comment pouvait-il lui être sympathique après une minute ? Cette jeune femme faisait confiance trop facilement aux autres. Par contre, il était tenté d'accepter la proposition. Peut-être que ça le détendrait et lui ferait oublier Harry pour quelques heures.

« D'accord, j'accepte. »

La jeune femme sourit et lui tendit la main.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Elizabeth. »

« Draco, mais pendant que je suis à Montréal c'est John Smith. »

« Vraiment très original comme nom d'emprunt » dit sarcastiquement Elizabeth

« Hey, je ne l'ai pas choisi ! »

-OoOoO-

Harry suivait Remus dans les corridors de Poudlard. Il faisait tout pour rester de marbre devant les objets étranges qu'ils rencontraient : des tableaux qui bougeaient, des fantômes… Harry avait même vu une statue lui faire un clin d'œil. En voyant tous ses phénomènes étranges, Harry n'avait plus vraiment le choix de croire à la magie. Aucune technologie n'aurait pu faire cela, et puis dans quel bus, faire peur à Harry !

Depuis la visite des trois hommes dans son bar, Harry s'était rappelé des évènements de sa jeunesse. Des évènements étranges qui arrivaient parfois : sa porte de chambre qui devenait barrée lorsqu'Harry était en colère contre sa mère, les jarres à biscuits qui tombaient du haut de l'armoire pour atterrir dans les bras du garçon, etc. Puis tous les phénomènes avaient soudainement pris fin et Harry n'y avait plus jamais repensé.

Harry vit devant lui se dresser deux immenses portes. Remus les poussa et Harry découvrit, pour la première fois, la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

La première chose qu'il vit fut quatre tables parallèles remplies de jeune. Ils portaient tous une robe, et regardaient tous Harry, ce qui était plutôt intimidant, même pour le jeune homme d'affaires. Harry remarqua rapidement Colin, assis à la table la plus à droite, qui lui faisait un petit signe. Le brun lui fit un signe de tête et suivit Remus qui avançait. Avant de suivre Remus, Harry eut le temps de remarquer une rouquine qui sauta littéralement sur Colin pour avoir des explications.

Harry tourna son attention vers l'avant où il remarqua les professeurs. La première personne qu'il remarqua fut un homme très grand. Harry n'avait jamais vu une personne si grande. Le plus drôle était qu'il se tenait à côté d'un nain, ce qui le faisait paraître encore plus impressionnant. Ensuite venait l'homme taciturne qu'Harry avait déjà rencontrer, Severus Snape si sa mémoire était bonne. À côté de lui se trouvait une femme étrange, ses lunettes lui donnaient des yeux d'insecte. L'homme qui se trouvait au centre de la table ressemblait au Père Noël avec ses cheveux et sa longue barbe blanche. Il souriait en regardant Harry s'approcher. Une femme à l'allure sévère était à sa gauche. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, celui-ci vit les yeux de la femme s'écarquiller de surprise et elle murmura son nom. Harry fut touché par son émotion. Les quatre autres personnes qui terminaient la table – trois femmes et un homme — n'avaient rien de spécial, elles semblaient tout à fait normales.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu M. Parker » dit l'homme du centre.

« Je n'avais rien de prévu pour les prochains jours. Et puis, je voulais justement visiter l'Écosse. »

« Remus, emmène notre invité à mon bureau. Si vous avez faim, arrêtez-vous au cuisine. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

Remus acquiesça et les deux hommes sortirent de la Grande Salle, toujours suivit par les regards des étudiants. Harry entendit avant de sortir une voix désagréable.

« Mon troisième oeil me l'avait dit que nous aurions de la visite. Cet homme n'apportera que malheur et désolation, moi je vous le dis. »

-OoOoO-

Ça faisait maintenant quinze minutes qu'Harry attendait dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Des personnes se trouvaient déjà dans le bureau lorsque Harry et Remus y étaient entrés. Il s'agissait de Sirius et de deux étudiants – enfin, ils semblaient plus jeunes qu'Harry. Les deux plus jeunes – un rouquin très baraqué et une brunette – regardaient Harry avec curiosité. Celui-ci leur sourit, faisant rougir la brunette sous le regard vert intense de l'homme d'affaires.

Harry explora le bureau du regard. Il était vraiment bizarre, il y avait des objets qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, plusieurs tableaux avec des personnages semblant être importants, puis un drôle d'animal qui examinait Harry depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Albus arriva dans son bureau, suivi par Severus, la femme à l'allure sévère et un homme qui se trouvait aussi dans la Grande Salle tout à l'heure. Le directeur alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Je suppose que je vais commencer par présenter tout le monde. Harry, je crois que tu te rappelles de Sirus et Severus, »

« Oui, très bien. »

« Alors, le rouquin s'appelle Ronald Weasley, la jeune femme à côté de lui est Hermione Granger. La dame se nomme Minerva MacGonagall et est professeur de Métamorphose. Et le dernier est Neville Londubat, qui est lui aussi professeur ici. »

Harry leur fit un signe de tête à chacun pour les saluer.

« Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, voici Harry Potter. »

Les trois plus jeunes le regardèrent avec les yeux ronds. Harry détesta leurs regards admiratifs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant admirer, surtout qu'il avait quitté le monde magique a un an. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant d'un an peut faire pour que tout le monde l'admire vingt-quatre ans plus tard.

« J'avoue que je vous attendais plus tôt aujourd'hui » continua Albus en regardant Remus et Harry

« Harry n'a pas voulu prendre le portoloin, nous sommes venus en voiture. »

« Il commence déjà à vouloir que l'on comble tous ses désirs. » marmonna Severus assez fort pour être entendu de tous.

« Si vous voulez Severus, j'ai des désirs d'une tout autre nature qui voudraient être comblés, j'ai remarqué que vous préfériez les bruns. » dit Harry

Les réactions à la phrase d'Harry furent diverses. Les trois plus jeunes – qui se rappelaient tous les horribles cours de potion – jetèrent des regards apeurés vers Severus. Sirius étouffa son rire sous une toux, appréciant l'humour de son filleul. Severus gay, il allait pleuvoir des veracrasses lorsque ça arriverait. Remus, Albus et Minerva sourirent devant la réaction de Severus.

Le maître des potions n'avait ni étranglé ni avacadisé le survivant. Il rougissait, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Potter avait osé dire. Ce fils de pute n'avait pas le droit de deviner ce que Severus évertuait à cacher depuis ses seize ans. Le maître des potions savait que Potter parlait de Black, mais avant qu'il n'avoue que l'animagus lui plaisait, Voldemort allait danser en tutu devant Dumbledore.

« Arrêter de dire des âneries Potter. » dit Severus avec un regard noir.

« Parker ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Severus avec surprise.

« Mon nom est Parker depuis 24 ans, alors arrêtez de m'appeler Potter. Et puis comment pouvez-vous être sûr que je suis vraiment le Harry que vous recherchez? »

« Vous ressembler tellement à votre père. » dit Minerva « J'ai cru revoir James quand vous êtes entré dans la Grande Salle. »

« Et puis, il y a votre cicatrice au front. » dit Ron en fixant justement celle-ci

« Je peux m'être fait ça autrement… Au fait, comment je suis supposer m'être fait cette cicatrice. »

Albus s'approcha d'Harry et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Harry calme-toi. Je te promets que tout te sera expliqué. Je peux te certifier par contre que tu es vraiment le fils de James et Lily Potter. Sûrement, le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération. »

Harry regarda les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le bureau. Harry ne venait pas du même monde qu'eux. Et pourtant, ils semblaient attendre de grandes choses de sa part. Que pouvait-ils attendre d'un propriétaire de bar gai ?

« Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez dire que je suis un sorcier puissant. Je ne fais pas de magie. »

« Un enfant sorcier commence à faire de la magie pendant sa petite enfance » commença à expliquer Minerva. « S'il ne reste pas avec d'autres sorciers pour apprendre comment utiliser et maîtriser sa magie, à l'adolescence, le sorcier enfermera sa magie pour qu'elle ne se manifeste plus. »

« Cela arrivait souvent il y a quelques siècles » continua Albus « lorsque les nés de moldus n'étaient pas tous trouvé pour les amener ici. Le problème est qu'une fois à l'âge adulte, leur magie peut se libérer soudainement et causez beaucoup de ravage sous le coup d'une émotion forte. Parfois, elle peut même causer la mort du sorcier. »

« Si je comprends bien, je suis une véritable bombe humaine qui peut éclater n'importe quand. Je ferais bien de ne pas tomber amoureux ! »

« De ce que j'ai pu comprendre de ce que nous a dit votre ami, vous n'êtes pas du genre à tomber amoureux. » dit Severus

« Vous me brisez le cœur, moi qui voulais vous dire que depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu, je ne pense qu'à vous. »

Sirius éclata de rire devant l'air tragique de son filleul, et surtout l'air agacé de Snivelus. En seulement cinq minutes, Harry avait réussi à faire réagir Snape aussi bien que lui pouvait le faire. Sirius était si fière de son filleul, un vrai Potter.

« Nous allons tout faire pour éviter tout danger à cause de votre magie. » dit Albus pour ramener le sérieux.

« Comment? En évitant que j'aie des émotions trop fortes! » dit Harry en reportant son attention sur le vieil homme.

« Non. En te donnant des cours sur comment utiliser ta magie. »

« Vous voulez me donner des cours à propos de quelque chose que je ne peux utiliser. Et comment cela est supposer m'aider ? »

« Tu baigneras dans la magie et tu apprendras à l'utiliser. En espérant que cela te permettra de contrôler ta magie lorsqu'elle se manifestera. »

« Parce que vous ne savez pas si cela va fonctionner ? »

« On ne peut être sûr de rien. »

« Et où comptez-vous me donner les cours ? »

« Ici même, tu auras des cours avec des professeurs que je t'aurais choisis. »

« Il faut que je réfléchisse, »

Harry sortit du bureau dans laisser personne l'arrêter. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Albus le regarda partir en espérant qu'il allait prendre la bonne décision.

« Si Harry décide de rester avec nous je veux que vous lui donniez des cours » dit Albus « Minerva vous vous occuperez de la métamorphose, Severus les potions, Remus la Défense contre les forces du mal, Sirius les enchantements et Neville de la botanique. Mlle Granger, j'aimerais que vous lui donniez une base en soin magique les fins de semaine. »

Chacune des personnes concernées acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Albus se tourna ensuite vers la seule personne qu'il n'avait pas nommée.

« Mr Weasley, j'attends de vous que vous soyez nos yeux et nos oreilles à la gazette. Je ne veux pas que la nouvelle de la réapparition d'Harry soit découverte. »

« Oui monsieur. »

-OoOoO-

Remus trouva Harry près du lac, celui-ci lançait des pierres dans le lac qui n'était pas encore gelé malgré la température froide. Le lycanthrope ne l'avait pas vraiment cherché, mais il l'avait vu lorsqu'il était passé devant une fenêtre. Il semblait si triste, si seul, si loin de ce que semblait être sa personnalité. Alors, Remus avait écouté son instinct et était allé rejoindre le survivant.

Harry sembla entendre le loup-garou arriver puisqu'il tourna la tête vers lui quand il arriva à son côté.

« Je suppose que vous voulez savoir si je vais rester ! »

« En fait, non ! Je suis juste venu voir si tu allais bien. »

« Ça peut aller. »

Harry lança une dernière pierre dans le lac, puis se tourna vers Remus.

« Je peux savoir une chose ? » demanda Harry

« Bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde-t-il comme si j'étais un dieu. Lorsqu'Élise m'a trouvée, j'avais un peu plus d'un an… Ce n'est pas normal cette fascination. »

Remus tourna son regard vers le lac, semblant se retrouver à des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard.

« Il y a bientôt trente-cinq ans, un sorcier a mal tourné. Il a commencé à dire qu'il n'y avait que les sorciers sang-purs qui devaient aller à Poudlard, que les moldus devraient être à nos pieds, des trucs comme cela. Des sorciers ont commencé à approuver ses discours et des moldus se sont fait assassiner. Puis, les sorciers qui n'approuvaient pas Voldemort disparaissaient. Ce fut des années sombres. Albus rassembla des personnes pour se battre contre le mage noir. Tes parents en faisaient parti.

Puis, il y a maintenant 24 ans, une prophétie fut dite. Celle-ci annonçait l'arrivée d'un enfant qui avait le pouvoir de battre Voldemort. Deux enfants correspondaient, Neville Londubat et toi. »

« Voldemort fut mis au courant pour la prophétie » continua Sirius qui était arrivé sans que Remus et Harry l'entendent. « Il fallait mettre les enfants en sûreté. Les Londubat étaient des aurors et leur maison était déjà bien protégée. Pour tes parents, il fut décidé de faire appel à un sort de fidélilas. Nous savions qu'une personne dans l'entourage de tes parents était avec Voldemort. Stupidement, j'ai cru qu'il pouvait sagir de Remus. Donc, j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais le gardien du secret, mais en fait c'était Peter qui l'était. Le soir même, Peter allait donner la cachette de tes parents à Voldemort. Aussitôt qu'il apprit où se trouvait James et Lily, Voldemort y alla avec l'intention de te tuer.»

« Tes parents ont tout fait pour te protéger, mais Voldemort les tue. Puis, il lança le sort mortel contre toi. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment j'ai survécu ? » demanda Harry.

« Personne ne le sait. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que le sort à rebondi sur toi, ne te laissant que cette cicatrice. » dit Remus en touchant l'éclair sur le front du jeune homme. « Cette nuit-là, Voldemort a disparu pendant 18 ans, c'est pour cela que tout le monde te regarde comme cela. Tu es un héros pour le monde sorcier. Et depuis le retour de Voldemort, les sorciers espèrent que tu vas refaire ton exploit. »

Harry regarda les deux hommes qui étaient devant lui pour savoir s'ils étaient vraiment sérieux.

« Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que tout le monde croit que je vais réapparaître et tuer votre Voldemort. Tout cela avec des pouvoirs magiques qui sont, si j'ai bien compris Albus tout à l'heure, enfermés en moi et qui risquent de causer beaucoup de dégât à la moindre émotion. Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez cherché ? Je l'aimais ma vie sans toutes ses complications. »

« Harry, je sais que nous te demandons beaucoup de sacrifice » dit doucement Sirius. « Mais Remus et moi tout ce que nous voulons c'est apprendre à connaître le fils de notre meilleur ami. C'est certain que je voudrais que tu suives les cours. Pas pour être prêt pour Voldemort, mais parce que je veux que tu sois capable de contrôler ta magie lorsque celle-ci fera son apparition. »

Harry laissa son regard se perdre sur le lac. Le paysage était si beau, si féerique. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait essayer de rester à Poudlard pour voir comment tout allait se passer. Et puis, personne n'avait besoin de lui, ses clubs marchaient parfaitement sans lui. Et Harry était curieux de découvrir ce nouveau monde pour lui.

« Bon d'accord, je reste. »

Remus et Sirius eurent un soupir de soulagement.

« Mais j'y pense, si je suis un sorcier, est-ce que ça veut dire que ma fille est une sorcière ?

-OoOoO-

Draco avait donné rendez-vous à Elizabeth dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il avait par contre, une demi-heure de retard. L'homme qu'il devait rencontrer ne s'était jamais présenté. Il avait envoyé un article d'une revue moldu où l'on parlait du propriétaire du bar gay le plus branché de Montréal : Harry Parker. L'article était accompagné d'une superbe photo d'Harry. Draco avait eu un pincement au cœur en voyant le survivant. Il était époustouflant. Le blond n'avait qu'à refermer les yeux pour se souvenir de la sensation de ses bras autour de lui. Il espérait un jour ne plus avoir aussi mal en pensant qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

Le hall grouillait d'activité. Des sorciers qui laissaient leur chambre, d'autre qui arrivaient. Et au milieu de toutes ses arrivées et ses départs se tenait Lizzie. En la regardant, Draco se dit qu'il aurait aimé être hétéro et tomber amoureux d'elle. La jeune femme sourit lorsqu''elle remarqua Draco. Presque aussitôt, une fillette courra vers Elizabeth et tira sur son manteau pour lui montrer quelque chose. La petite avait la même couleur de cheveux que Lizzie, et ressemblait à la jeune femme, ce qui laissa à penser au mangemort qu'elles étaient de la même famille.

Draco arriva bientôt auprès des deux femmes.

« Prêt à visiter toute la ville. » dit Elizabeth

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Draco le regard sur la fillette

« Je te présente ma fille Lily. »

La fillette s'était cachée derrière sa mère et regardait timidement le jeune homme. Draco eut un serrement au cœur en rencontrant les yeux émeraude qui lui rappelaient étrangement Harry.

« Ma puce, je te présente Draco » continua Lizzie.

« Bonjour Lily » dit Draco

« B'jour ! »

Draco fut conquis par la petite voix de la fillette. Elle était si mignonne. Les trois partirent rapidement pour la visite de Montréal. Lily finit par perdre sa timidité au cours de la journée. Draco adora sa journée passée avec les deux femmes, et des liens d'amitié se tissèrent avec Lizzie.

-OoOoO-

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. J'en suis que moyennement satisfaite, mais si j'attends d'être complètement satisfaite, je crois que vous ne l'aurez eu que dans deux ans (lol) Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre va arriver. Je déménage dans les prochaines jours, Samedi en fait. Je n'ai pas encore fait la moitié de mes boîtes. (Au Secours) En plus, je ne sais pas quand mon ordinateur sera rebranché à internet. Comme je dois changer de fournisseur, ça devrait être un peu plus long. Je vous promets de faire le plus vite possible… du moins, je vais essayer. 


	7. CHAPITRE 6

Bonjour tout le monde….  
Non, baissez les tomates et autres légumes légèrement trop mur… Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard… Si vous continuez à me menacer je vous raconte la fin du dernier livre d'Harry Potter… Bon ! Vous voyez vous pouvez être raisonnable… Brave petit lecteur. (lol) En parlant de Deathly Hallows…

o

o

o

…**ceux qui ne veulent vraiment rien savoir sur le dernier livre serait mieux de commencer à lire mon chapitre. Bon c'est pas grand chose, mais j'aime mieux vous avertir pour ne pas me faire décapité pour avoir oser écrire un spoiler du septième bouquin…**

o

o

o

je n'ai qu'une chose à dire… _Scorpius_… franchement elle avait fumé quoi pour trouver un nom aussi… hum… intéressant (lol) (j'avais dit que c'était pas grand chose (lol)) Au moins, elle est resté dans le royaume animal après le dragon, le scorpion. (lol) Imaginer comment un enfant peut se faire taquiner par les autres enfants avec un nom pareil… en espérant que son signe astrologique soit pas scorpion en plus (c'est le mieux par contre ) (lol)

Bon Chapitre à tous.

Nova

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

**Extrait du journal d'Harry Parker**

_J'ai parfois l'impression que tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis trois semaines n'est en fait qu'un rêve. Est-ce que je suis vraiment un sorcier ? Et si oui, est-ce que je suis vraiment le survivant ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que j'ai pu, à l'âge d'un an, faire disparaître un mage noir. Peut-être qu'en fait ils se sont trompés et que je suis une personne normale ! Enfin, aussi normale que je peux l'être._

_Bientôt, je vais devoir appeler Lizzie pour lui dire que notre fille est une sorcière. Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer. Comment peut-on annoncer cela sans se faire traîner dans l'asile le plus près ? Je sais que Lizzie est compréhensive, mais à ce point-là ! Remus et Sirius m'ont dit que normalement Lily devrait avoir commencé à faire de la magie. Pourtant, Lizzie ne m'a parlé de rien. Peut-être que Lizzie a peur de me parler des évènements bizarres que ma fille créée?_

_Sirius et Remus essaient de rattraper les années qu'ils n'ont pu être près de moi. Ils me racontent des anecdotes de leurs années d'études, des anecdotes sur mes parents biologiques. J'essaie de paraître intéressé par ce qu'ils me racontent. Leurs histoires sont drôles, mais James et Lily Potter ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas l'enfant légitime d'Élise, et je n'ai jamais été curieux de savoir qui étaient mes parents. Pour moi, mes véritables parents étaient Élise et Katia. Elles m'ont aimée comme si j'étais de leur sang. Je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre comme parent._

_Lorsqu'ils ne me parlent pas de mes parents, Sirius et Remus me font découvrir le monde de la magie. Découvrir un monde qui m'était complètement inconnu m'exalte. Je n'arrive pas à croire que les sorciers vivent si près des moldus sans que ceux-ci se rendent compte de leur existence. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a quelques semaines je ne connaissais pas l'existence des sorciers, ni que j'en étais un._

_Remus et Sirius m'ont emmené au chemin de Traverse quelques jours après mon arrivée à Poudlard. Le chemin de traverse est un quartier commerçant sorcier en plein cœur de Londres. J'ai dû y aller envelopper dans une cape pour éviter qu'une personne devine mon identité. Au début, je croyais que le fait de me cacher le visage allait attirer l'attention sur moi, mais en fait, je n'étais pas le seul. J'ai vu plusieurs sorciers qui portaient une cape qui cachait leur identité._

_J'ai visité plusieurs commerces. J'ai vu des choses vraiment étranges. Sirius voulait m'acheter un balai. Remus a réussi à la convaincre d'attendre que j'apprenne à voler. S'il pense que je vais voler sur un bout de bois. Et puis, quoi encore, disparaître et réapparaître à des kilomètres ! _

_Après la découverte de plusieurs magasins, dont un de farce et attrape vraiment intéressant, Remus et Sirius m'ont traîner chez un fabriquant de baguette. Un homme vraiment étrange a essayé de trouver un bout de bois qui réagit à mon contact. Ce qui n'est pas arrivé, même si j'ai essayé toutes les putains de baguettes de son magasin. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de ne pas trouver une baguette pour un client._

_J'ai commencé les cours de magie. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça va me servir d'apprendre des formules à utiliser avec une baguette lorsque je n'ai pas de baguette, mais Albus dit que ça va me servir. J'ai un cours par jour – sauf le dimanche où je suis de repos. À chaque journée, c'est une matière différente. Le lundi c'est des cours d'enchantement avec Sirius, le mardi, cours de défense avec Remus, le mercredi c'est la métamorphose avec Minerva, le jeudi, Neville m'enseigne la botanique, le vendredi c'est les potions avec Severus, et enfin, le samedi Hermione me donne une base en soin._

_J'aime bien les cours de botanique et de potion. Neville est passionné par sa matière, ce qui la rend très intéressante. Je crois bien qu'il serait capable de rendre un cours sur la reproduction des vers de terre intéressant. Neville et moi avons le même âge. C'est étrange de penser que si j'aurais étudié à Poudlard, je serais peut-être devenu ami avec lui. Par contre, je n'aurais pas pu vivre ma sexualité aussi libre que je le suis. Neville m'a expliqué que les sorciers sont vraiment retardés pour ce qui est de l'acceptation de l'homosexualité. Les jeunes l'acceptent plutôt bien, mais les plus âgées ont encore la mentalité que les homosexuels sont des aberrations de la nature. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi Severus semble cacher son orientation. Je n'aurais pas aimé grandir en devant caché ce que je suis._

_À la grande surprise de tout le monde, je m'entends très bien avec Severus. C'est un homme dur d'approche, mais une fois que vous avez gagné sa confiance il devient l'homme le plus intéressant que j'ai rencontré. Hermione et Neville m'ont raconté comment le professeur Snape agissait dans ses cours. J'ai trouvé cela très amusant, surtout que Severus avait essayé de faire la même chose avec moi. Je ne suis pas un étudiant de onze ans facilement influençable et impressionnable, alors l'agissement de Severus ne m'a pas fait réagir. Je crois que dans les premiers jours, Severus voyait le reflet de mon père en moi. Cette impression ne lui est pas restée longtemps, d'après la description que m'a faite Remus, je suis loin d'être comme James Potter._

_Sirius ne comprend pas ce que j'aime dans la compagnie de Severus. Je crois bien que Snape ne comprend pas plus pourquoi je recherche sa compagnie. Mais j'aime tellement me payer sa tête avec mes allusions sur Sirius. C'est vraiment trop amusant de le voir essayer de me convaincre, qu'il est hétérosexuel, et SURTOUT, qu'il n'est pas intéressé par Black. Pourtant, il est tellement évidant que Sev est attiré par Sirius. Je me demande comment Sirius ne voit rien. C'est plus difficile de savoir ce que mon parrain ressent pour Severus. Mais j'ai ma petite idée pour que Sirius remarque Sev._

_De mon côté, c'est le calme plat pour ce qui est de ma vie sexuelle. J'ai la possibilité de sortir de Poudlard, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. À toutes les fois que je sors, je cherche une chevelure blonde. Je me demande si Draco est retourné au Queer ou s'il m'a déjà oublié. Pourquoi suis-je incapable de passer à un autre comme avant ? Est-ce que c'est cela qu'on appelle le coup de foudre ? Est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de Draco Malfoy ?_

-OoOoO-

Draco fixait les flammes du feu de foyer, seule lumière dans le salon. Il était à Montréal depuis deux semaines, et devait normalement repartir le lendemain.

Le jeune mangemort avait fait un semblant de recherche pour retrouver Harry.. Draco avait passé plusieurs soirées au Queer, à interroger les clients et les employés. Plusieurs rumeurs couraient sur le compte du propriétaire, la plupart d'ordre sexuel, ce qui avait fait sourire Draco. Une seule rumeur avait blessé le jeune homme : le bruit courait qu'Harry était marié et avait des enfants. Draco n'y avait pas trop cru, mais elle était revenu tellement souvent sur le tapis qu'il la prenait maintenant au sérieux. La rumeur disait que le couple était très libéré et que la femme d'Harry fermait les yeux devant les infidélités de son mari, allant voir d'autre homme elle aussi. Plusieurs disaient qu'ils leurs arrivaient même de partager le même homme.

Draco s'était senti trahi par Harry en entendant la rumeur. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun droit sur le survivant, et celui-ci ne lui avait rien promis sauf une bonne baise. Mais malgré tout, Draco espérait avoir touché Harry autant que le survivant l'avait touché. Mais à chaque fois que Draco espérait qu'Harry quitte sa femme pour lui, il se rappelait qu'aucune relation n'était possible entre le survivant et un mangemort.

Le craquement d'une bûche dans l'antre ramena Draco au présent. Il se trouvait chez Elizabeth. Draco s'était rapidement rapproché de la Montréalaise, sans qu'aucune attirance sexuelle vienne compliquer leur relation. Lizzie lui avait déjà dit qu'elle s'entendait mieux avec les gais que tous les hétéros qu'elle avait rencontrés.

« Tu me sembles bien songeur ce soir » dit justement la jeune femme en s'assoyant à côté de Draco sur le sofa.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est ma dernière soirée. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à repartir. »

« Tu ne peux pas rallonger ton voyage. »

« Je sais pertinemment que je ne trouverais pas ici la personne que l'on m'a demandé de retrouver. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit qui tu devais retrouver. »

« Est-ce que tu connais la situation en Angleterre ? »

« Un peu ! »

Draco avait été surpris de voir que si peu de sorciers connaissaient le seigneur des ténèbres à Montréal. Bien sûr, les Canadiens étaient au courant qu'il y avait une guerre en Angleterre, mais comme ils n'étaient pas touchés ça ne les intéressait que très peu. Comme tout le reste de l'Amérique d'ailleurs. Les personnes, qui avaient vu sa marque des ténèbres, avaient pensé que c'était un tatouage morbide.

« Il y a en Angleterre un sorcier qui se fait appeler Voldemort ou le seigneur des ténèbres qui croit que les moldus et les nés-de-moldus sont des êtres inférieurs. Il croit en la supériorité des sangs-purs. Plusieurs sorciers croient en ses idées, ils sont appelés les mangemorts. »

« Je crois que je vois le genre. Nous avons eu ce type d'illuminé il y a une centaine d'années. »

« Le seigneur des ténèbres a été arrêté une première fois, il y a vingt-quatre ans par un bébé. Ce bambin a disparu quelques semaines plus tard. C'est cet enfant, Harry Potter, que l'on m'a demandé de retrouver. »

« Pourquoi le chercher ici ? »

« Un informateur a contacté le seigneur pour lui dire qu'il avait vu un homme qui était le portrait de James Potter, le père d'Harry. »

« Mais comment sais-tu que tu ne le trouveras pas à Montréal ? »

« Parce que je l'ai trouvé par pur hasard il y a trois semaines. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit alors ? »

Draco poussa un soupir et appuya sa tête sur le sofa, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

« Pour mon père être gai, c'est la même chose qu'être moldu : inacceptable. Donc, ça fait des années que je cache mes préférences sexuelles. Mes amis par contre, l'ont deviné et m'ont traîné dans un bar qui fêtait son ouverture le Queer. »

Élizabeth sursauta, mais Draco ne s'en rendit pas compte puisqu'il regardait toujours le plafond.

« Aussitôt entré. Blaise et Pansy m'ont abandonné et je me suis retrouvé seul dans un bar gai. Je n'avais jamais vu un endroit comme cela et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Quelques personnes m'ont approché, mais personne de vraiment intéressant, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me voir. »

Draco tourna la tête vers Elizabeth, les yeux brillants.

« Oh Lizzie, si tu l'avais vu ! Il était tout simplement magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu d'homme si parfait. Je l'aurais suivi n'importe où. »

Draco tourna son regard vers la cheminée, hypnotisée par les flammes, revoyant Harry comme s'il était devant lui.

« Il m'a amené jusqu'à son loft. La nuit a été inqualifiable. Pour ma première fois, je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que j'ai vu sa cicatrice. »

« Sa cicatrice !!! »

« Voldemort a essayé de tuer Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci n'avait qu'un an. Le sort mortel n'a laissé qu'une marque sur son front. »

« Un éclair » dit Lizzie d'une voix atone.

Draco se retourna vers elle surpris. La jeune femme était blanche comme un drap.

« Oui, c'est cela. Un éclair. Comment le sais-tu ? »

Elizabeth sembla reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle regarda Draco dans les yeux.

« Je crois que je l'ai lu dans un livre il y a longtemps. » répondit-elle avec un mouvement de bras montrant que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Tout autre mangemort se serait dépêché d'aller voir le seigneur pour lui dire où se trouvait le survivant. » poursuivit Draco. « Je n'ai pas été capable. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

Draco se tut quelques secondes, perdu dans ses pensées. Trois semaines étaient passées depuis sa rencontre avec Harry, il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était la veille. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revivre les sensations qu'Harry lui avait fait ressentir. En trois semaines, Draco avait connu d'autres hommes, essayant de revivre les mêmes sensations entre leurs bras. Mais à chaque fois il manquait quelque chose.

« Lizzie, comment sait-on que l'on est amoureux ? »

« Je ne le sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. »

« Tu crois que l'on peut être amoureux de quelqu'un que l'on n'a rencontré que quelques heures ? »

« Je crois que parfois il ne faut qu'une seconde ! »

« J'aimerais pouvoir mieux le connaître, mais c'est impossible. Je suis un mangemort, il est le survivant. Et puis, peut-être qu'il ne se souvient même plus de moi. Il m'a sûrement oublié aussitôt que je suis parti. »

« Ne dis pas cela. Peut-être que tu l'as autant marqué. »

Élizabeth ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Depuis que Draco avait parlé de la cicatrice, Lizzie était persuadé qu'il parlait de son Harry. La jeune femme savait que depuis Lucas, Harry n'avait jamais été touché par un de ses amants. Elle ne verrait pas pourquoi celui-ci serait différent, même si elle adorait Draco et qu'elle croyait qu'il était parfait pour Harry. Une chose était sûre, elle avait hâte de reparler à Harry, elle avait bien des choses à lui dire.

Draco eut un rire amer après le commentaire d'Élizabeth.

« Lizzie, il doit rencontrer une dizaine d'hommes comme moi dans une semaine. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais marqué ! De toute façon, il va falloir que je dise où le trouver à mon maître. »

« Tu peux très bien dire que tu n'as rien trouvé. »

« Le seigneur n'a aucune confiance en ses mangemorts. Si je reviens en disant que je n'ai rien trouvé, il va envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier. Le nouveau mangemort envoyé va apprendre le premier jour qu'Harry est à Londres. »

Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Lizzie essayant de trouver une solution, ne voulant pas que le père de sa fille soit retrouvé par le mage noir.

« Et si tu disparaissais ? » dit-elle après cinq minutes de silence.

« Quoi ! »

« Si tu venais à disparaître, Voldemort penserait que c'est parce que tu as trouvé quelque chose, et il concentrerait les recherches ici. Même si un mangemort entend les rumeurs du nouveau bar, il n'y crorait pas puisque tu as disparu à Montréal. »

« Le maître me retrouvera facilement. Tous les mangemorts ont une marque des ténèbres, et grâce à celle-ci notre maître peut savoir où nous nous trouvons. »

Draco avait relevé sa manche gauche pour montrer sa marque qui avait une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre et se trouvait sur son poignet. Voldemort avait changé la marque des ténèbres pour la rendre plus petite, permettant ainsi à ses mangemorts de pouvoir la cacher plus facilement. Lizzie s'approcha et la caressa de la main.

« C'est un tatouage ? »

« Oui »

« Il n'a vraiment rien de spécial ? »

« Il est fait avec le sang du maître. C'est pour cela qu'il peut nous appeler et nous retrouver. »

« Mais s'il est détruit, il ne pourra plus fonctionner. »

« Pas la moindre idée. Mais comment veux-tu détruire un tatouage ? »

Élizabeth ne répondit pas. Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Elle revient avec une bouteille de vodka qu'elle donna à Draco.

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment être libéré? » demanda la jeune femme.

Draco la fixa pendant quelques secondes. Voulait-il vraiment quitter les mangemorts ? Voulait-il vraiment tourner le dos à tout ce qu'on lui avait appris ? Tourner le dos à son père ? Puis il se rappela le sourire d'Harry, ses yeux verts qui scintillaient. Harry ne serait jamais à lui, mais il n'était pas question qu'il meure par sa faute.

« Oui » murmura-t-il en regardant Lizzie qui sourit à sa réponse

« Bois la vodka. Je suis nul pour les sorts d'anesthésie, et comme tu ne peux pas d'auto-anestésier, nous allons utiliser les moyens du bord. Tu vas te souler. »

Lizzie alla mettre le tisonnier dans la cheminée.

-OoOoO-

Harry éminçait les huit pattes d'araignée qu'il devait mettre dans la potion que Severus lui avait demandé de préparer. Lorsqu'il les rajouta à la préparation, une odeur nauséabonde s'éleva du chaudron. Un mélange d'œuf pourri et de moufette. Avec tous les ingrédients étranges qu'il avait mis dans le chaudron, c'était surprenant que ça ne sente pas plus mauvais. Harry n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça pouvait goûter.

Severus s'approcha doucement de son élève. Le maître des potions était surpris par la facilité qu'avait Harry en potion. Depuis les premiers cours qu'il avait donné à Potter, celui-ci n'avait raté aucune potion. Severus lui avait pourtant donné des potions difficiles à faire, comme celle qu'il faisait aujourd'hui.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Parfaitement. J'ai l'impression de cuisine. »

« De cuisiner ! »

« Ben oui ! Faire une potion, c'est la même chose que préparer un repas. Tu prépares les ingrédients demandés et tu suis scrupuleusement la recette. »

Severus sourit, chose extrêmement rare chez lui. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Harry était à Poudlard, et le maître des potions avait compris que le survivant n'avait que l'apparence de son père. Le survivant n'avait jamais connu sa condition de héros du monde sorcier, donc il n'avait pas la suffisance d'une vedette. Il semblait même ne pas aimer l'attention que lui donnait le statut de héros. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les soupirs qu'Harry poussait lorsque Colin venait le voir. En fait, à sa grande surprise, Severus appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme. Il commençait même à aimer son humour à deux balles.

« On peut voir cela comme ça » dit Severus. « Et si tu veux devenir un pro en potion, c'est la même chose qu'en cuisine, il faut que tu comprennes ce que produisent les ingrédients. Il faut… »

Severus ne termina pas sa phrase et crispa sa main sur son bras gauche. Harry remarqua qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

« Qu'est-ce que se passe ? »

« Rien. » répondit Severus, mais sa voix démentait l'affirmation.

« Severus, je suis loin d'être idiot. Depuis une heure, tu crispes ta main sur ton bras gauche toutes les quinze minutes. Alors, ne vient pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien, et surtout que tu ne souffres pas. »

Severus soupira et éteignit le feu sous le chaudron d'Harry. Le professeur tira une chaise vers lui pour s'asseoir près du jeune homme.

« Je crois que Black et Lupin t'ont parlé du seigneur des ténèbres. »

« Voldemort ! »

« C'est cela » dit Severus en serrant les poings en entendant le nom du mage noir. « Lorsque j'étais adolescent, je n'avais aucun ami et j'étais vraiment mal dans ma peau. De plus, j'avais commencé à comprendre que je n'avais pas les mêmes attirances que les garçons de mon âge. »

Harry regarda Severus surpris, c'était la première fois qu'il avouait – à demi-mot – qu'il était homosexuel. Le professeur ne regardait surtout pas le jeune homme, il n'avait jamais avoué à aucun sorcier son orientation sexuelle.

« Puis, des garçons ont commencé à me parler. Pour la première fois de ma vie, des personnes semblaient intéressées par moi. C'était des septièmes années et je croyais tout ce qu'ils me disaient, ils étaient tellement plus vieux que moi. Après quelques mois, ils ont commencé à me parler de l'importance de la lignée et que les moldus nous étaient inférieurs. J'étais en accord complet avec eux. Je disais même des âneries comme quoi les moldus devaient être éradiqués. Pendant les vacances de Noël, ils m'ont fait rencontrer le seigneur. Un an plus tard, j'étais devenu un mangemort. »

Severus s'arrêta pour voir la réaction d'Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'expression, attendant la suite.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ! » finit par dire Harry

« J'attends la crise. » répondit Severus

« Quelle crise ? Parce que tu viens de dire que tu es un mangemort. Dumbledore semble avoir confiance en toi, alors j'attends les explications. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas comme ton père. »

« C'est un compliment ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit en souriant Severus. « Donc, je suis devenu un mangemort à 16 ans. »

« Tu étais jeune. »

« Et surtout très influençable. Une fois que tu deviens mangemort, tu ne peux plus en sortir sauf les pieds devant. Lorsque j'ai finalement compris la gaffe que j'avais fait, je suis allé voir Albus. Il a fait de moi un espion. »

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela à avoir avec le fait que tu as mal aujourd'hui ? »

« Lorsque l'on devient mangemort, le seigneur nous marque. Cette marque permet au seigneur de nous appeler lorsqu'il veut nous voir. »

Severus avait relevé sa manche gauche pour dévoiler la marque des ténèbres à Harry. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

« Tous les mangemorts ont ce tatouage ? » demanda Harry

« Oui. »

« Seulement les mangemorts ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre s'amuserait à se tatouer la marque des ténèbres. Tout sorcier vu avec cette marque est arrêté sur le champs. »

« Est-ce que cette marque peut être plus petite ? »

« Oui, la marque des jeunes mangemorts est plus… »

L'espion s'arrêta soudainement et regarda étonner le survivant.

«Tu as déjà vu une marque comme la mienne ? Quand cela ?!

« La veille de notre rencontre. »

« Tu es certain que c'était la même marque. »

« Oui, je suis certain. Elle m'intriguait, alors je l'ai bien observé, pendant qu'il dormait. »

Severus ouvrit les yeux en grand.

« Tu veux dire que c'est un de tes amants qui avaient la marque des ténèbres ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de surprenant à cela ? Est-ce que tous les jeunes mangemorts sont d'une laideur repoussante ? »

« Ce n'est pas qu'ils soient laids, il y en a des magnifiques. Mais ce sont des sang-purs, l'homosexualité est très mal vue. La seule jeune recrue qui est connue pour sa bisexualité c'est Blaise, les autres ont tous une fiancée. Est-ce que c'était Blaise ? »

« Ce n'est pas le nom qu'il m'a donné. Est-ce que tous les autres sont vraiment fiancés? » demanda Harry en essayant de prendre un ton indifférent qui ne trompa pas Severus.

« Ils sont fiancés pour la plupart avec une mangemort. Il n'y a que l'héritier Malfoy qui a refusé toutes les candidates. »

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent en attendant le nom de Malfoy, phénomène qui ne passa pas inaperçu au regard de Severus. Des plus jeunes mangemorts, Draco était la dernière personne à laquelle, il aurait pensé être gai.

Soudainement, Severus ressentit encore l'appel de son maître. Chose que remarqua Harry.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas à son appel ? »

« J'ai un cours à te donner. »

« Je crois bien que le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Vas-y, je vais nettoyer la pièce. »

Severus se releva et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

-OoOoO-

_**Extrait du journal d'Harry Parker, 10 février 2005**_

_Draco est un mangemort. J'ai de la difficulté à croire cette information. J'ai même de la difficulté à croire qu'il est un sorcier. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il me cherchait lorsqu'il est venu au Queer ? Et si oui, pourquoi aucun autre mangemort n'est venu après notre nuit ? Est-ce qu'il m'a reconnu ou croit-il que je suis juste un moldu sans importance ? J'aimerais avoir des réponses à mes questions. J'aimerais ne pas être le seul à ressentir ce que je ressens pour ce p'tit blond. Est-ce qu'il s'est joué de moi ?_

_Il faut vraiment que j'appelle Élizabeth. Je ne peux plus remettre à plus tard. Elle a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe pour moi._

-OoOoO-

Severus entra dans le bureau du directeur, suivi par Blaise Zabini. Albus était seul, il leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Les deux espions prirent chacun un siège.

« Qu'est-ce que Voldemort voulait ? » demanda Albus

« Draco Malfoy a disparu. » répondit Severus

Albus fronça les sourcils en regardant les deux mangemorts.

« Comment cela disparut ! Il a été retrouvé mort. »

« Non, Draco était parti en mission pour le maître, il n'a plus donné de nouvelle depuis une semaine. » dit Blaise

« Ça ne serait pas le premier mangemort qui profiterait d'une mission pour disparaître. »

« La seule différence, c'est que le maître n'est pas en mesure de ressentir où se trouve Draco par la marque. » dit Severus. « C'est comme s'il ne porte pas la marque des ténèbres. »

« Alors, le jeune Malfoy aurait trouvé le moyen de détruire sa marque. » dit Albus en caressant Fumseck d'une main distraite.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » continua Blaise. « La mission de Draco était d'aller à Montréal pour vérifier une information. Le maître avait appris qu'Harry était le propriétaire d'un bar. Draco devait vérifier si c'était vraiment Harry Potter. »

« Le plus étonnant, c'est que Draco savait parfaitement où se trouvait Harry » dit Severus

« Quoi ! » dirent en même temps Blaise et Albus en regardant le maître des potions stupéfait.

« Tu m'as dit que tu étais allé à l'ouverture du Queer. » commença Severus en regardant Blaise qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu y avais traîné Draco ! »

« Pourquoi je te l'aurais dit. Draco vient à peine de m'avouer qu'il est gai, je n'allais pas aller le crier sur les toits. »

« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis son parrain. »

« Et moi son meilleur ami. »

« Qui profite de sa position pour l'espionner. »

« Tu peux bien parler. »

« Messieurs, vous n'allez pas vous battre pour savoir lequel mérite mieux les confidences de monsieur Malfoy. » cria Albus pour les arrêter. « Si je comprends bien, le jeune Malfoy était dans le bar d'Harry le même soir que vous deux. Mais comment a-t-il su qu'Harry était à Londres ? »

« Il y a quelques heures, Harry a vu ma marque. Il m'a demandé si elle pouvait être plus petite, ce qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il en avait déjà vu une. Après quelques questions, j'ai su que c'était un de ses amants qui avaient une marque, et à demi-mot, j'ai compris que c'était Draco. »

« Alors, c'était lui ! » cria Blaise rougissant en voyant les regards surpris de deux hommes. « Le lendemain de notre virée au Queer, Draco est arrivé chez moi en panique. Il voulait que je lui apprenne l'occlumencie. Il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il voulait caché au maître, mais c'était sûrement Potter. »

« Plutôt surprenant venant de quelqu'un que vous avez qualifié, tous les deux, de parfait petit mangemort. » dit en souriant Albus. « Quelle a été la réaction de Voldemort à la disparition de Draco ? »

« Draco est sa recrue préférée, l'idée d'une dissertions ne lui est même pas venu. Il croit que Draco a trouvé quelque chose et que Potter se trouve vraiment à Montréal. » répondit Severus

« Il m'envoie à Montréal pour essayer de retrouver la trace de Draco et de Potter. » continua Blaise

« Bien ! »

Albus réfléchit en se caressant la barbe.

« Cherchez en priorité le jeune Malfoy, je veux lui parler pour savoir s'il se trouve vraiment de notre côté. Pour ce qui est d'Harry, inventer une piste qui vous amènera loin du Queer et de l'Angleterre. »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Les deux espions sortirent du bureau.

-OoOoO-

Sirius regardait son neveu se promener un peu partout dans le parc de Poudlard en regardant un objet moldu. Ça devait faire dix minutes que le jeune homme faisait cela, ce qui intriguait beaucoup l'animagus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? »

« Je cherche un signal. »

« Un signal !?! »

« Pour mon cellulaire. Il faut que je donne des nouvelles à Lizzie avant qu'elle envoie Scotland Yard à ma recherche. »

Siirus ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Harry. Un cellulaire ! Comment cet appareil pourrait donner de ces nouvelles à Montréal ! Un cri victorieux résonna dans le parc. Sirius tourna la tête vers son neveu. Celui-ci appuya sur des touches, puis approcha l'appareil de son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se mit à parler. Sirius était trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais il supposa qu'il devait parler avec Élizabeth. Il était curieux d'entendre la conversation, mais Harry lui en voudrait sûrement.

« QUOI !!! »

Sirius tourna son regard étonné vers le survivant. La conversation durait depuis dix minutes. Le cri de son neveu l'avait fait sursauter, et quand il le regarda, celui-ci était blanc comme un drap. Le visage d'Harry reprit des couleurs tout doucement, pendant qu'il écoutait l'explication. Puis un sourire complètement niais étira ses lèvres. Il termina la conversation quelques minutes plus tard et alla s'asseoir sur un banc à côté de Sirius, son sourire toujours accroché.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux ! »

Sirius lança un regard effaré sur Harry.

« De Lizzie ! » dit l'animagus

« Bien sûr que non, c'est une fille. Comment pourrais-je être amoureux d'une fille ? »

« De qui alors ? »

« C'est mon secret. »

Harry fit un immense sourire à son parrain, puis se leva.

« Hermione doit m'attendre. À plus tard Sirius. »

« Harry, tu ne peux pas partir sans me le dire. »

Harry ne lui fit qu'un signe de la main et entra dans l'école. Sirius soupira, c'était inhumain de le laisser comme cela sans répondre à sa question.

-OoOoO-

Ginny Weasley entra dans la serre numéro 4. Neville lui tournait le dos, concentré à préparer les plantes pour un groupe de cinquième année.

Ginny était tombée amoureuse de Neville alors qu'elle avait quinze ans. Neville venait d'être engagé comme professeur pour remplacer Mme Chourave qui avait été tuée pendant les vacances des fêtes. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Ginny ne lui avait rien trouvé de spécial. Il n'était pas spécialement beau, ni complètement laid. Très maladroit, il avait renversé le pichet de café qui se trouvait devant lui lorsque Dumbledore l'avait présenté, déclenchant le rire de tous les élèves. C'est lors de son premier cours que Neville avait conquis Ginny.

Ginny avait toujours détesté les cours de botanique, et c'est à reculons qu'elle alla au premier cours avec le nouveau professeur. Aussitôt arrivé dans la serre, Ginny avait commencé à écrire une lettre pour son frère Charly. Mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de Neville Londubat, elle avait relevé la tête. Il avait une voix basse, un peu rauque, qui vous fait vibrer. Une voix qui captiva complètement la dernière des Weasley.

Et puis, tout doucement, Ginny commença à trouver son professeur de plus en plus beau. à la fin de sa cinquième année, elle en était complètement amoureuse. Après les vacances, elle avait décidé de séduire son professeur, malgré le fait qu'elle était encore mineure et les huit années qui les séparaient. Elle avait fini par réussir, à deux mois de la fin de l'année scolaire.

Neville, de son côté, avait remarqué Ginny la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans la Grande Salle. (C'est-à-dire au moment où Dumbledore l'avait présenté, c'est pourquoi il avait renversé le café) la rouquine était tout simplement magnifique. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à lui faire du charme presque un an plus tard, Neville avait pensé qu'elle voulait rire de lui. Comment une fille aussi belle pouvait être intéressée par lui ? Même aujourd'hui, le jeune professeur n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Ginny sortit de ses pensées et s'approcha de son amoureux. Elle se colla au dos de Neville, le faisant sursauter.

« Ginny, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venu voir l'homme de ma vie. »

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir un cours ? »

« Normalement oui, mais Snape nous a mis à la porte lorsque la potion d'Angis lui a explosé au visage. J'ai décidé de venir te voir puisque tu n'as pas de cours. »

« Bien justement, j'ai un cours. »

« Tu n'as aucun cours le jeudi après-midi sur ton horaire. »

« C'est un cours particulier que je donne pour aider un élève. »

« Pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu droit à un cours particulier moi ? » dit Ginny en faisant la mou.

« Parce que tu n'en as pas de besoin. »

Ginny lui tira la langue, ce qui fit rire Neville.

« Est-ce que j'ai droit à un baiser pour m'être déplacé? »

« Tout pour vous faire plaisir, ma dame. »

Neville se pencha et embrassa la jeune femme.

« C'est des cours comme celui-là que je voudrais avoir. »

Neville et Ginny se séparèrent en entendant la voix. Ginny se tourna vers l'entrée de la serre pour voir qui les avait pris sur le fait. Et là, ce fut la surprise.

À l'entrée de la serre se tenait l'homme mystérieux qui était arrivé avec le professeur Lupin il y avait plus d'un mois. Curieuse comme elle l'était, Ginny avait essayé de savoir qui il était, mais personne ne semblait le savoir. (ou plutôt personne ne voulait lui dire) L'homme semblait rester à Poudlard, mais il ne mangeait jamais dans la Grande Salle. Ginny avait cru l'apercevoir de loin dans les corridors.

« Harry… euh… tu es déjà là. » baragouina Neville

« Calme-toi Nev ! » dit Harry en s'approchant des amoureux. « Ce que tu fais avec mademoiselle… »

« Weasley » dit Ginny

« avec mademoiselle Weasley n'est pas de mes affaires. J'adorerais avoir les mêmes cours par contre. »

Ginny sourit aux dernières paroles de l'homme. Elle aurait été bien prête à lui donner des cours, mais seulement d'une manière pédagogique. Il était vraiment d'une beauté à couper le souffle, presque irréelle.

« Comme ton prochain cours est avec Severus, je peux lui en parler. » dit Neville

L'homme se mit à rire rapidement suivit par Neville et Ginny.

« Bien envoyé celle-là Nev ! »

Ginny observa l'homme parlé avec Neville. Il était charismatique, elle était incapable de détourner son regard. Et puis, soudainement, il fit un mouvement de la tête, dévoilant ainsi une cicatrice sur son front.

« Vous êtes… vous êtes…. Oh!…. Par merlin. »

Harry soupira en replaçant ses cheveux. Il ne s'habituait pas à ce qu'on le reconnaisse seulement en voyant sa cicatrice.

« Je suppose que je n'aurais pas besoin de me présenter. »

« Vous êtes… je n'arrive pas à y croire… Harry Potter. »

Ginny était estomaqué devant le héros de sa jeunesse. Enfant, elle rêvait que c'était elle qui retrouvait le survivant et qu'il tombait amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Ils se mariaient et avaient de nombreux enfants. Avec le temps, sa tocade pour le survivant avait diminué. Elle était sortie avec quelques garçons, puis elle était tombé amoureuse de Neville

C'était étrange de se retrouver devant le survivant maintenant. Il était encore plus beau qu'elle s'était toujours imaginée. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir devant lui. Elle resta figée comme une statue de sel pendant une minute avant de se rende compte que Harry la regardait. Ginny comprit que sa réaction pouvait ne pas être appréciée par le jeune homme.

« Désolé ! » dit la jeune femme en baisant le regard « Je ne voulais pas vous dévisager. Je vais vous laisser. »

« Mademoiselle Weasley » dit Harry avant que Ginny sorte de la serre.

« Oui »

« Je peux compter sur vous pour garder secrète ma présence à Poudlard. »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Ginny avec un sourire « D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans la serre. J'ai passé l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque sur mon devoir de potion. »

« Quel genre de devoir vous donne Sev ? »

Cela prit deux-trois seconde à Ginny pour comprendre qu'Harry parlait du professeur Snape. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un donner un surnom au maître des potions.

« Je dois écrire deux parchemins sur la potion Elvima. Le problème c'est que ça fait deux jours que je cherche dans les livres de potion, mais je n'ai rien trouvé » répondit Ginny en faisant une grimace.

« Vous devriez regarder dans _Potiion hilarante du IIIe siècle_, c'est un vieux manuscrit que Madame Pince garde précieusement derrière son comptoir. »

« Merci beaucoup » dit Ginny avant de partir.

Après le départ de l'étudiante, Harry se tourna avec un sourire vers Neville. Celui-ci à son grand malheur, se sentit rougir sous le regard du survivant.

« Moi qui croyais que le professeur Londubat était sage. »

« Ce… c'est… ce… » balbutia Neville

« Oui » dit en souriant Harry

« Bon d'accord ! Je suis amoureux d'une étudiante. »

« Ça fait combien de temps. »

« Depuis le mois de mai dernier. »

« Elle est mignonne. »

Neville eut un sourire niais en repensant à la rouquine.

« Elle est fantastique. J'ai parfois peur de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que c'était seulement un rêve. »

« Je te trouve chanceux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un. »

« Personne n'a réussi à voler le cœur du survivant. »

Harry pensa soudainement à un homme blond qu'il expérait pouvoir revoir. Le regard rêveur d'Harry ne passa pas inaperçu, mais Neville ne posa pas de question sentant qu'Harry ne lui répondrait pas.

-OoOoO-

Le temps passa. L'hiver laissa sa place au printemps. Harry s'habitua à la routine de sa vie à Poudlard. Il appelait sa fille toutes les semaines pour prendre de ses nouvelles, sans oublier de prendre celle de son tonton 'Aco.

Harry avait été surpris lorsque Élizabeth lui avait appris qu'elle avait recueilli Draco. C'était étrange comment le hasard faisait les choses. Élizabeth lui avait appris en même temps qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle s'était excusée pour ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lizzie ne lui avait jamais parlé des phénomènes étranges que devait provoquer sa fille.

Depuis qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard, Harry avait que très peu sorti hors de l'enceinte du château. Lui qui avait un nouvel amant toutes les semaines n'en avait eu seulement deux en quatre mois. Ces deux aventures lui avaient laissé un goût amer, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Draco. Il avait eu l'impression de le tromper.

Harry laissa son regard survoler le lac de Poudlard. Il s'ennuyait. Malgré le fait qu'on était un samedi, Harry n'avait pas de cours. Hermione devait préparer ses examens, donc elle ne pouvait pas venir au château pour leur cours hebdomadaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il aimait la matière de la jeune sorcière, mais ça passait le temps. Harry était quelqu'un qui avait toujours mille et un projets. Il s'ennuyait de n'avoir rien à faire.

Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention. Severus revenait de Pré-au-lard. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Harry.

En quatre mois, Harry avait essayé par plusieurs moyens de mettre Sirius et Severus ensemble. Malheureusement, Sirius ne voulait pas apprendre à connaître Severus, et celui-ci ne voulait pas sortir du placard où il était enfermé à double tour. De plus, Severus ne faisait rien pour être attirant pour Black. Devant Sirius, il avait un caractère détestable et portait son onguent pour protéger ses cheveux des émanations des potions. Harry savait que Severus avait du potentiel, il fallait seulement le mettre en valeur.

Soudainement, Harry eut une idée pour se désennuyer. Il courut pour rattraper Severus.

-OoOoO-

« Tonton 'Aco, tonton 'Aco »

Draco, qui était en train de préparer son matériel pour peinturer le hangar à bateau, eut juste le temps de se retourner avant de recevoir une tornade blonde dans les bras.

« Hey, bonjour ma princesse ! Tu sais que tu m'as manqué. »

Draco avait soulevé Lily dans ses bras et lui avait donné un baiser sur le front. Il jeta ensuite un regard à Lizzie qui descendait le sentier, chargé comme un mulet.

« Allez viens, on va aller aider ta maman. »

Draco déposa la petite au sol, et alla libérer Élizabeth de quelques paquets.

« Tu savais que tu étais une sorcière et que tu aurais pu les faire léviter ! » dit-il en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune femme. »

« Ne ris pas de moi. Les voisins sont arrivés en même temps que moi, je ne pouvais pas faire de la magie devant eux. »

Aussitôt après que Draco avait pris la décision de quitter Voldemort, il avait fallu trouver un endroit où cacher l'ancien mangemort. Lizzie s'était rappelé du chalet familial que personne n'utilisait depuis quelques années. C'était un chalet en pleine forêt, sur les berges d'un lac. Il n'y avait que très peu d'habitation dans le coin. Les personnes venaient ici pour d'isoler, donc les chalets étaient éloignés les uns des autres.

Draco avait emménagé au chalet une semaine après la disparition de sa marque. Il s'était rapidement habitué à sa vie de solitaire. Lizzie et Lily venaient le voir une fois toutes les deux semaines, le reste du temps Draco restait seul.

Le seul problème avec la solitude, c'est qu'il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à Harry. Malgré les quatre mois qui étaient passés depuis leur rencontre, son cœur battait toujours aussi fort lorsqu'il pensait au survivant. Il lui arrivait même d'espérer le revoir un jour.

Draco sortit de ses pensées en sentant une petite main lui tirer le pantalon. Il baissa son regard vers Lily.

« Je peux aller jouer dehors ? »

« Oui princesse. Mais tu ne t'éloignes pas trop de la maison. »

« Promis ! »

Draco sourit en voyant la petite courir vers l'extérieur. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle était la raison pourquoi il continuait d'avancer. Lily était tellement pleine de vie, c'était impossible de déprimer avec elle dans les parages.

Lizzie encercla la taille du jeune homme et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour appuyer sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu ne vas pas trop de sentir envahi avec Lily et moi dans les parages. »

« C'est seulement pour deux semaines, je devrais réussir à retenir mes envies meurtrières. »

Lizzie avait décidé de passer ses deux semaines de vacances avec Draco. Elle devait ensuite passer un mois chez son frère à Salem. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'aller loin de Draco, mais c'était le trentième anniversaire de mariage de ses parents, et ça faisait des mois qu'Alex préparait la fête. Lizzie avait proposé à Draco de venir avec elles, mais il avait refusé, argumentant qu'il n'y aurait pas sa place. Et puis, Draco allait profiter du départ de Lizzie pour retourner à Montréal pour se renseigner si Harry était revenu.

-OoOoO-

Sirius se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard. Il avait eu l'espérance d'y retrouver Harry, mais celui-ci semblait avoir disparu de l'école. Neville lui avait dit qu'il l'avait vu partir avec Snape (en traînant Snape serait le plus exact), mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait pu aller faire avec Snape ? Sirius n'aimait pas la relation entre Snape et Harry, ils entendaient trop bien. En fait, Sirius était jaloux de Snape, car il aurait aimé être aussi proche de son neveu. Non ! Ce n'était pas cela. Sirius avait une très belle relation avec Harry, il était jaloux car il aurait aimé être le seul. Ou peut-être était-il jaloux d'Harry ? Non, ça, c'était impossible ! Il ne voulait pas avoir de relation avec Snape.

Sirius regarda les étudiants qui se trouvaient dans le parc. C'était, pour la plupart, des couples qui passaient leur samedi après-midi ensemble. Après quelques minutes d'observation, Sirius crut voir Harry. Le jeune homme était accompagné par quelqu'un que Sirius n'avait jamais vu. Peut-être s'était-il trouvé un amant pour la nuit ?

L'homme était de la même grandeur qu'Harry. Il avait les cheveux noir mi-long, c'est-à-dire qui s'arrêtait à sa mâchoire. Ils semblaient être soyeux comme de la soie. Sirius ne pouvait distinguer le visage de l'homme, étant encore trop loin, mais celui-ci était carré, viril. Une barbe de quelques jours ombrageait ses joues, accentuant le sentiment de virilité qu'il dégageait. L'homme avait de belles épaules larges comme Sirius les aimait. Il était habillé de façon moldu. Il portait un chandail noir qui moulait son torse comme une seconde peau. Et quel torse ! Musclé comme Sirius aimait, assez pour montrer que l'homme était en forme, mais pas gonflé comme ceux qui passaient des heures dans les gyms tous les jours. La tenue de l'homme continuait avec une paire de jeans, pas aussi moulante que son chandail, mais près du corps tout de même. Le genre de jean qui vous faisait un cul à tomber.

Plus Harry s'approchait, et plus le visage de l'inconnu se dévoilait. Plus il approchait, plus Sirius avait l'impression de le connaître. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. En fait, un nom lui vient à l'esprit, mais c'était impossible. Il n'était pas aussi à tomber.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'homme lui jeta un regard noir avant de continuer son chemin pendant qu'Harry s'arrêtait. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de reluquer le cul de l'autre homme. Le jean lui faisait vraiment un magnifique postérieur.

« Black aurait-tu l'obligeance d'arrêter de me mater ! »

Sirius sursauta, reconnaissant la voix de Severus Snape. Oh par merlin ! La honte ! Il mâtait Severus et le maître des potions s'en était rendu compte. Mais bon, quelqu'un aurait dû lui dire qu'il avait le corps d'un dieu grec sous ses robes.

Harry, qui riait, s'attira un regard noir de la part de son parrain.

« Tu vas arrêter de rire oui. » marmonna Sirius entre ses dents.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête. »

« Comment aurais-je pu le reconnaître ? Tu as vu le canon ! »

« C'est le même homme qu'il y a quelques heures. C'est simplement que tu le remarques enfin. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu cherches à me rapprocher de Snape depuis que tu es à Poudlard. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu recherches à faire. »

« Je sais bien que vous avez un passé douloureux Severus et toi, mais le temps a passé. Et puis, à cause de tes préjugés, tu passes à côté de quelqu'un de fantastique. »

« Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de jouer à la marieuse. Je vais te donner un conseil, commence par être sûr de l'orientation sexuelle de tes deux victimes. »

« Tu es gai, non ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Alors, je ne vois pas le problème. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Par merlin, mon neveu est complètement idiot. C'est l'orientation sexuelle de Snape que je parlais, c'est un hétéro alors si tu veux lui trouver quelqu'un cherche une femme. »

Harry lui fit un sourire que Sirius trouva inquiétant. Comme si Harry attendait justement cette phrase.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'un hétéro m'aurait laissé le relooker complètement. »

Harry entra dans l'école, laissant Sirius complètement bouche bée. Le survivant se retourna une dernière fois avant d'aller retrouver Severus.

« Au fait, je l'ai vraiment complètement relooké. Je suis certain que tu vas adorer ses nouveaux sous-vêtements. »

Sirius n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Snape serait gai, c'était impossible. Et même si c'était le cas, Harry était fou de penser qu'ils pourraient être en couple. Severus le détestait. Une chose était sûre, Harry avait fait du bon travail, Severus était à tomber.

Et puis, Sirius se rappela qui il était, le tombeur de Poudlard. Allait-il laisser une haine de presque trente ans l'arrêter ?

-OoOoO-

Draco essayait de trouver Élizabeth et Lily. Tous les trois étaient dans la ville la plus proche du chalet pour faire les emplettes. Draco avait abandonné les filles lorsqu'il avait croisé une librairie. Après y avoir passé une demi-heure sans rien trouver d'intéressant, Draco était resortit et maintenant regardait autour de lui pour trouver Lizzie et Lily. Il finit par les voir de l'autre côté de la rue devant la vitrine d'un boulanger. Au moment où il allait attirer leur attention, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru te retrouver ici Draco. »

L'ex mangemort se retourna pour faire face à Blaise Zabini.

« Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'essaie de te retrouver ? » continua Blaise.

« Qui t'envoie ? »

« Les deux camps. »

« Pourquoi l'Ordre voudrait-il me retrouver ? Le seigneur je peux comprendre, mais l'Ordre du Phénix ! »

« Un mangemort qui réussit à désactiver sa marque, tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait les intéresser ! »

Draco ne savait pas trop comment réagir devant Blaise. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait réussi à le retrouver. Il ne voulait pas quitter Lizzie et Lily pour rejoindre l'Ordre.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé? »

« Un pur hasard. Je t'ai cherché pendant plusieurs mois sans trouver le moindre indice. Dumbledore m'a alors donné une autre mission, je devais trouver les personnes qui sont importantes pour Harry. »

« Vous avez trouvé Potter. » dit Draco en essayant de faire l'indifférent.

« Il est à Poudlard depuis janvier. »

« Pourquoi Dumbledore veut-il que tu trouves l'entourage d'Harry s'il se trouve à Poudlard ? »

« J'essaie de savoir où les amis de Potter restent et où ils travaillent. Ensuite, je mets des sorts de protection et d'alarme au cas où le seigneur déciderait d'attaquer ses personnes pour atteindre Harry. »

« Un des amis d'Harry reste ici ! »

« Non, j'ai suivi sa femme. »

« SA FEMME ! Harry est marié. » dit Draco n'arrivant pas à croire que la rumeur était finalement vraie.

« Harry n'est pas marié. C'est simplement une manière de parler. En fait, c'est la mère de sa fille. »

À ses paroles, Draco se retourna pour regarder Lily. Lily et ses yeux verts qui lui rappelaient justement Harry.

Tout se passa très vite. Élizabeth avait remarqué Draco de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle avait vu qu'il parlait avec un homme qu'elle avait remarqué plusieurs fois la semaine dernière. Elle l'avait croisé à Montréal à de nombreuses reprises. Elle avait cru que c'était le hasard, mais il devait la suivre. Peut-être qu'il était à la rechercher de Draco. Il ne semblait pas menacer le blond, mais celui-ci semblait agité. Lizzie prit Lily dans ses bras et appela Draco en traversant la rue. Draco se retourna pour les regarder. Une ombre attira son attention et il vit un camion se diriger à toute vitesse sur elles. Draco cria le nom de Lizzie et s'élança dans la rue.

-OoOoO-

Les professeurs de Poudlard étaient réunis. Ils se trouvaient dans leur salle de repos. Ils étaient réunis pour décider de l'horaire des examens finaux et des personnes qui les surveilleraient. Harry avait suivi Sirius. Depuis maintenant une semaine, celui-ci essayait d'être aimable avec Severus, ce qui faisait bien rire Harry. Il n'aurait manqué une de leur altercation pour rien au monde.

Soudainement, une sonnerie retentit dans la salle.

« Désolé, c'est mon cell. » dit Harry en répondant.

Les professeurs regardèrent tous Harry parler dans un appareil. La plupart étaient curieux. Soudainement, Harry se décomposa et laissa tomber son cellulaire qui se brisa au sol.

-OoOoO-

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre est terminé. En passant, si vous avez des questions sur un peu n'importe quoi (concernant mes fics), et vous voulez que j'y répondre plus rapidement qu'avec les reviews (puisque souvent je ne réponds à mes reviews seulement lorsque j'ai terminé le chapitre suivant… et comme je prends vraiment beaucoup de temps pour écriremes chapitres.) J'ai parti deux forums… d'ailleurs si je prends encore autant de temps pour écrire le chapitre suivant (ce que je ne souhaite pas, mais avec moi on ne sait jamais.) c'est dans mon forum que vous aurez des nouvelles… comme ça je n'aurais pas de problème avec ffnet. 

Bye tout le monde

Nova.


End file.
